Era uma vez um baile
by Sophie-sama
Summary: .:COMPLETA:.:em um colégio onde todos tem codinomes,bela,boxeadora,princesa da disney e maçã-chan tem que se desdobrarem para fazerem esse baile dar certo, mesmo que por sorteio, seus pares sejam: enciclopedia,mão-boba,principe do gelo e TDB do futebol.
1. a noticia

hey! aqui é thali-chan com mais uma novidade para v6,

e sim, eu sou a saki-chan(sakura-princesa),

vou explicar tudo,

eu estava com poucas reviews( realmente, meu sonho é ter muitaaaaaaaaaassssssssss reviews por história) e encuquei que era por causa do nome... sakura-princesa e mudei.

agora sou a o0oThaliao0osophiao0ohigurashi,

bom, explicação dois(eu mereço)

Thalia: vem de uma história que eu criei aos meus oito aninhos, chamada Thalia corações, bem, uma looooooonnnnngaaaaaa história... que eu nunca escrevi T.T

Sophia: quem for no meu profile vai ver que tem uma história( uma história sobre piratas) em que a protagonista é a Sophia Sweetheart, pois é, tá explicado.

higurashi: eu tenho mesmo que explicar o por que deste?

se eu voltar a ser sakura não se espantem.

sou louca de nascença.

foi comprovado cientificamente,

...

ê, devem estar pensando... essa louca não quer deixar a gente ler essa shortfic, é pq ela é pequenininha, de poucos capts,

tá quase terminada e realmente eu só to enrolando pq não tenho o que fazer,

FÉRIAS!

HAHAHAHA

V6 NÃO ACHAM O MÁXIMO?

**cri cri cri**

T.T" vão ler logo, mandem reviews.

disclaimer: o inuyasha&cia não é meu, MAS AS GUERREIRAS INFINITY SÃO!

só naõ fizeram sucesso e nem foram escritas, ou desenhadas, ou ... errrrr... vão ler logo esse troço tá?

0o0o0o

**Alunos do Sengoku Jidai,**

**Temos o prazer de informa-los que os resultados para os testes de pares para o baile de inverno já está feito, veja seu par:**

**Inuyasha Taishou: kagome Higurashi.**

**Miroku Houshi : Sango Taijiya.**

**Sesshoumaru Taishou: Rin Himura**

**Kouga ookame : Ayame Sato**

**Houjo Takahashi: Eri onekui no ido.**

**...**

**...**

**..**

- GRRR! – rosnou rin. – COMO ELES PODEM TER ME COLOCADO COM ELE? SESSHOUMARU TAISHOU? POR FAVOR, NÃO TEMOS NADA A VER.

- rin, menos o.k.

- isso é ridículo! Eu o sr. Frieza pura.

- é príncipe do gelo. – corrigiu sango.

- que seja, tipo assim, quer dançar? –falou imitando a voz dele. – claro! o corretinho não vai errar só um passo e vai me ridicularizar se eu errar. GRRRRRRRRRRR!

CRASH.

Rin havia jogado um copo de água com açúcar que kagome havia pegado para ela.

- pense pelo lado bom rin. – falou sango. – você não é par de um PERVERTIDO! QUE PASSA A MÃO EM TODAS AS GAROTAS DO SENGOKU!

- vocês são tão escandalosas. – falou kagome totalmente zen, sango e rin se olharam e rin disse.

- AH! VOCÊ DEVERIA ESTAR REVOLTADA COMO NÓS! AFINAL VAI COM O SR. ENCICLOPEDIA!

Kagome deu de ombros, deixando seu pensamento vagar, sr. Enciclopédia, era assim que inuyasha taishou era conhecido, ele era o garoto mais inteligente do colégio, já foi aceito em Havard e em outras varias faculdades, o exemplo e orgulho da família Taishou, até mais que seu irmão Sesshoumaru taishou, o sr. Príncipe de gelo.

Todos lá possuíam codinomes, como já sabem, inuyasha taishou: Sr. Enciclopédia.

Sesshoumaru taishou: príncipe de gelo.

Miroku Houshi: mão boba.

Kouga Ookame: TDB do futebol.

Houjo Takahashi: pateta.(n/a do mickey .)

Kagome Higurashi: Bela.(n/a da bela e a fera)

Sango Taijiya: Boxeadora.(n/a não queira brigar com ela)

Rin Himura: princesa da disney.

Ayame Sato: maçã-chan.

Eri onekui no ido: Feliz.(n/a um dos anões da branca de neve)

0o0o0o0o no quarto ao lado 0o0o0o0o

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU VOU COM A BOXEADORA! EU VOU! CONSEGUI! YEAH YEAH YEAH!- falou miroku, fingindo ter uma guitarra na ultima parte.

- BUÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERIA IR COM A BELA! FIQUEI COM A FELIZ!

- isso já era provável, eu lhe disse antes do teste, você tinha apenas 0,5 de chances de ficar com a bela, enquanto você tinha 99,5 de ficar com a Feliz, os dois são "felizes" demais, ouviu pateta? Eu te avisei.

- eu sei inuyasha, mas como você ficou com a bela? – fala ouvir em prantos.(imaginem a cena, a cara dele ta bem grande na tela e as lágrimas, além do olhar suplicando... haushaushausahusa)

- é isso que estou tentando ver, isso é completamente sem sentindo, não somos compatíveis. – inuyasha mexia em seu notebook com seus óculos, que por mais estranho que parecesse, ainda o deixava lindo.

- E DAÍ SE O HOUJO NÃO FICOU COM A KAGOME? EU VOU COM A SANGO! TEM COISA MELHOR QUE ISSO? – ele tava com um sorriso bobo, inuyasha sorriu e disse.

- tem razão, você conseguiu e graças a quem??

- a você! – miroku ia abraçar o amigo quando este gritou.

- SEM CONTATO FISICO! Só com mulher.

- então não vai ser abraçado nunca! Cara, eu nunca te vi com uma garota nesse colégio, você gosta de alguém?

**Bela**

Foi o que veio a mente de inuyasha neste momento, mas ele balançou a cabeça e disse.

- não, é claro que não! Eu não tenho tempo para isso!

- eu... eu vou falar com a feliz, as vezes pode ser que a bela queira mudar de par.

- NÃO! – gritou inuyasha antes que ele mesmo percebesse.

- não o que inuyasha? – perguntou houjo. ( n/a inocente.)

O rapaz não sabia o que dizer.

- err. Bem, foi o programa, fechei o programa, vai falar com a feliz, as vezes ela quer saber que roupa que você vai para usar... um vestido da mesma cor.

- boa idéia. – e lá se foi o pateta, desculpe, Houjo.

Inuyasha suspirou aliviado e miroku seu um sorriso malicioso.

- não gosta de ninguém né? Nem da bela.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e a porta foi aberta com um estrondo e dele apareceu... o TDB do futebol(n/a só as garotas o chamam assim, para os outros... é kouga ¬¬)

- kouga! Seu par é a maçã-chan né? Eu te disse das 55 de chances de caírem nela e das 45 de cair na bela.

Ele estava com um olhar assustador e jogou duas folhas na cama perto de inuyasha.

- COMO E POR QUE VOCÊ PEGOU AS RESPOSTAS DA KAGOME?

- do que você está falando cara?

- VOCÊ FICOU COM A BELA E A SUA PROVA E A DELA ESTÃO QUASE IGUAIS.

- quase?

Kouga arregalou os olhos.

- VOCÊ PODE TER ERRADO UMA PARA NÃO DAR BOLA QUE FEZ ISSO! ORAS, POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

Inuyasha pulou e seu notebook ficou na cama, ele ficou agora na frente de kouga e retirou os óculos.

- enxerga lobinho, se eu fizesse isso pegaria uma pessoa mais interessante e bonita que a bela.

- KAGOME! O NOME DELA É KAGOME!

Kouga ia dar um murro em inuyasha mas alguém segurou seu braço.

- kouga, você sabe muito bem que o inuyasha não cola em prova alguma, ele é o exemplo de garoto perfeito, para a mamãe ficar mais feliz só falta ele arranjar uma namorada.

- ELA NÃO É SUA MÃE.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e soltou kouga, em seguida sentou em sua cama.(n/a caso não perceberam, é um internato misto.)

- soube que ficou com a princesa da disney.

- sim, eu fiquei com a criançinha, imaginem só como vai ser. – ele começou a imitar a voz dela. – sesshoumaru, você já assistiu a pequena sereia? E o rei leão? Eu conheço uma música linda, é lions sleep tonigh, he he he he.

- sesshoumaru. – começou inuyasha.(n/a ele tava assim O.O)

- o que é?- falou ele sentando na cama.

- sua imitação da rin é idiota.(n/a adaptação do episodio em que a kagome e o inuyasha brigam( no que eles tem que lutar contra os gokuraku-chou) e o inuyasha imita ela.)

POW.

- EU SÓ FALEI A VERDADE!

- hunf!

0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o eu de novo0o0o0o

sorry!

tive que parar aí!

pois é,

vim perturbar v6 de novo,

bem,

vou ser convincente.

MANDEM REVIEWS SEUS BANDO DE LEITORES PREGUIÇOSOS E LOUCOS, BAKAS, SENÃO EU VOU ATÉ AÍ E ASSOMBRO V6 OUVIRAM?

HUNF!

o0oThaliao0osophiao0ohigurashi(ô nomezinho grande, vo acabar voltando para o sakura-princesa msm)


	2. conversas

oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

thali-chan com mais um capt de era uma vez um baile está aqui.

eu pensei em enrolar, mas já já vai terminar de baixar o ayashi no ceres então eu ñ vou enrolar mto hoje.

bem, arigatou

EU NUNCA RECEBI TANTAS REVIEWS EM UM ÚNICO CAPT!

SÉRIO!

foram 7...

FORAM 7!

bem,

vão ler logo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

0o0o0o0o0o quarto das garotas 0o0o0o0o

Tava um caco, não, é sério, cheio de cacos de vidro no chão.

- ta mais calminha rin?

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, SE ALGUÉM FALAR NESSE MALDITO BAILE EM DEZ MINUTOS EU VOU EXPLODIR.! – falou "educadamente" a nossa princesinha. ( n/a para a rin ficar assim, o negocio ta feio viu?).

- EU VOU AO BAILE COM O TDB DO FUTEBOL! NA NA NA NA NA NA! FIQUEM COM INVEJA GAROTAS!

Kagome e sango tentaram fazer sinais de "não faça isso".

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Em seguida tudo o que viram foi uma rin sair bufando do dormitório e três garotas abraçadas escondidas atrás de uma cama.

- coitado do príncipe de gelo. – comentou kagome. Sabia que no fundo rin o amava, mas a princesa da disney o negava, tudo por medo.

- coitada de nós kagome! Nós é que agüentamos ela! – falou ayame sentando-se na cama, de sango.

- eu sei maçã-chan, mas...

Elas ficaram em silencio.

- bela? – elas olharam interrogativas para inuyasha que estava na porta.

- digo, kagome, podemos conversar.

Kagome sorriu e se levantou.

- vejo vocês mais tarde.

E saiu ao lado de inuyasha.

- o baile é ... amanhã.

- eu sei enciclopédia.

-hu? – kagome tapou a boca e se corrigiu.

- inuyasha, eu sei, eu sei que é amanhã inuyasha.

- pois é... – ele se virou e disse. – eu tenho que ir tchau.

- espera. – mas já era tarde, ele já tinha ido. – que estranho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o em outro lugar 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin cantarolava uma música qualquer enquanto passava pelas sakuras do jardim do colégio, então um viu um vulto prateado passar, virou-se e disse.

- ô velhote!

Sesshoumaru parou de andar e disse.

- princesa da disney, é um prazer vê-la mas creio que não esteja falando comigo. – se virou para rin. – ou estava?

- é o único cara de cabelo branco por aqui.

- alguém já lhe disse que é uma ótima humorista princesa da disney?

- pare de me chamar assim. – ela ficou do lado dele e começaram a andar, ela viu o livro que ele estava lendo **mil maneiras de dizer que seu irmão é um idiota**. Não conseguiu deixar uma leve risada sair de seus lábios.

- o que foi? – perguntou ele.

- esse livro, eu já o li. – ele arregalou os olhos.

- não acredito.

- pois é.

- está bem, vamos falar sobre o livro, qual a sua forma preferida de dizer para o seu irmão que ele é um idiota sem que ele perceba?

- a trezentos e. – eles começaram a falar juntos. – vinte nove em que você tem que dizer que se fosse por ele o mundo já teria evoluído tanto que ninguém mais precisaria pensar!

Começaram a rir, rin por um minuto parou de rir e começou a admirar sesshoumaru rindo, ele era lindo, balançou a cabeça, o que estava pensando?

- nossa, eu não faço idéia de como um livro desse vende.

- é princesa da disney, não sabia que tinha um irmão.

- é, se chama yukito, é um idiota, mais novo que eu.

Ele riu um pouco e voltou a ler, rin deu um sorriso malicioso e disse.

- príncipe do gelo, você tem uma audição apurada né?

- tenho, por que?

- tipo, um grito ou algo parecido machuca?

- um pouco. – ele falou não entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

- ENTÃO ME ACEITE COMO EU SOU! NÃO ME PEÇA PARA MUDAR! ESSAS MANIAS QUE VOCÊ JÁ PERDOOU! TO NEM AÍ! TO NEM AÍ! PODE FICAR COM SEU MUNDINHO EU NÃO TO NEM AÍ! – rin começou a cantar muito alto essas duas músicas, sesshoumaru não agüentava mais e tapou a boca dela.

- hms hum,sh um shum,hus hsihusm!(rindrutor:me solte, deixa eu falar, seu idiota!)

Ele tirou a mão da boca dela, ela o olhou fria e disse.

- com que roupa vai?

- vou aonde?

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE BOBO SR. FRIEZA PURA!

**Como ela muda de humor rápido.**

- eu vou de terno preto, vai com que roupa?

- eu vou ver hoje, te vejo por aí velhote.

Ela deu um sorriso infantil e saiu dando um tchauzinho com a mão, sesshoumaru sorriu.

- ela me chamou de príncipe do gelo? Nossa, esse baile promete.

Perto dali, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e uma xuxinha neles(n/a é a rin) disse.

- e como promete sesshy.

0o0o0o0o0o0ono quarto das meninas 0o0o0o0o0 de novo 0o0o0o0o0o

-sango-chan!

A moça arregalou os olhos.

- não estou aqui! – falou a garota rezando para que ele acreditasse. (n/a há há, eu não sou tão boa assim sango-chan)

-tá sim!! Sango-chan! Sango-chan! Eu estou te vendo. – a essa hora ele estava detrás dela, ela fechou os olhos e disse.

- é a minha alma.

- então a sua alma não vai ligar se eu fizer isso. – ele tocou nas partes baixas dela.

PLAFT!

- SEU PERVERTIDO! TARADO! MÃO BOBA!

- ah! Como eu estava com saudade desse toque e dessa dor.(n/a segundo filme deles)

- houshi hentai! O que você quer?

- vim saber com qual vestido você vai... san-chan! – falou bobo.

- com este. – ela apontou para um vestido na cama, era lindo, ele era desde a garganta até metade das coxas, não possuía mangas e era todo cheio de miçangas e glitter, ah! Ele era rosa.bem forte.

- SUGOI SAN-CHAN!

POW

- não me chame de san-chan e nem de sango-chan.

- ta bem sango-chan.

Ela suspirou.

- me desculpe. – ela o olhou assustada.

- como disse?

Ele se sentou na cama e ela também.

- me desculpe, eu sei que eu sou meio... idiota demais e bobo, poucas pessoas me agüentam, eu sei disso mas...eu faço isso para esconder a tristeza em mim, meus pais morreram sango e eu tenho poucas pessoas no mundo em quem confiar.

- você até que não é tão mau assim.

- SÉRIO SANGO-CHAN? – falou abaixando a mão (n/a esse miroku )

PLAFT.

- você é PIOR! SAÍA AGORA DO QUARTO!

Ela o empurrou para fora do quarto e trancou a porta, miroku sorriu bobo e disse.

- ELA ME AMA!

POW.

Sango havia batido nele e trancado a porta novamente.

- houshi baka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o eu de novo0o0o0o0o

os capts estão pequenos gente para dar mais capt.

e para eu receber mais reviews ...

agora com v6:

os bloopers de era uma vez um baile capt. 1:

- GRRR! – rosnou rin. – COMO ELES PODEM TER COLOCADO MOLHO DE TOMATE NO MEU X-BURGUER DO MC LANCHE FELIZ??

-HUASHAUSHAUSA ISSO É CATCHUP RIN! - fala kagome no meio de risos.

- PERAÍ! TÁ GRAVANDO ISSO? HEY! SESSHOUMARU ME DEVOLVE O MEU X-BURGUER!

sesshoumaru começa a comer o x-burguer de rin enquanto corre e ela corre atrás.

- SEU IDIOTA!

0o0o0o0o

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU VOU COM A BOXEADORA! EU VOU! CONSEGUI! YEAH YEAH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- miroku caí da cama.

-HAUSHAUSAHSUAHUSAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA.- inuyasha e houjo se matando de rir.

- mamãe?

0o0o0o0o

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU VOU COM A BOXEADORA! EU VOU! CONSEGUI! YEAH YEAH YEAH!- falou miroku, fingindo ter uma guitarra na ultima parte.

- BUÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERIA IR COM A BELA! FIQUEI COM A FELIZ!

- isso já era provável, eu lhe disse antes do teste, você tinha apenas 0 por cinco por cinco por cinco, como é o négocio mermo?- falou inuyasha rindo.

- é 0, 5 por cento inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o

- tá eu to legal.- falou inuyasha.

- cena dois, 24.

- eu... eu vou falar com a feliz, as vezes pode ser que a bela queira mudar de par.

- NÃO!

CAPOFF.

inuyasha caí junto com o notebook no chão.

- aí, acho que quebrou esse óculos.

-INUYASHA! JÁ É 24º VEZ QUE TENTAMOS FAZER ESSA CENA.

- ué! o que eu fiz?

0o0o0o0o

- COMO E POR QUE VOCÊ PEGOU AS RESPOSTAS DA KAGOME?

- do que você está falando cara?

- VOCÊ FICOU COM A BELA E A SUA PROVA E A DELA ESTÃO QUASE IGUAIS.

- quase?

Kouga arregalou os olhos.

- VOCÊ PODE TER ERRADO UMA PARA NÃO DAR BOLA QUE FEZ ISSO! ORAS, POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

inuyasha pulou e...

POW

bateu a cabeça no teto.

- aí, aí, essa doeu, aí.

kouga começa a rir e os outros também.

- corta, de novo inuyasha?

- keh! teto idiota!

0o0o0o

- soube que ficou com a princesa da disney.

- sim, eu fiquei com a criançinha, imaginem só como vai ser. – ele começou a imitar a voz dela. – sesshoumaru, você já assistiu a pequena sereia? E o rei leão? Eu conheço uma música linda, é lions... lions... lions... gente qual é o nome da música mesmo.

- CORTA!

0o0o0o capt 2 0o0o0o0o

- ta mais calminha rin?

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, SE ALGUÉM FALAR NESSE MALDITO BAILE EM DEZ MINUTOS EU VOU EXPLODIR.! – falou "educadamente" a nossa princesinha. ( n/a para a rin ficar assim, o negocio ta feio viu?).

- EU VOU AO BAILE COM O TDB DO FUTEBOL! NA NA NA NA NA NA! FIQUEM COM INVEJA GAROTAS!

Kagome e sango tentaram fazer sinais de "não faça isso".

- HAUSHAUSHAUSAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUA. - rin começa a rir.

0o0oo0o0o0o

-sango-chan!

A moça arregalou os olhos.

- não estou aqui! – falou a garota rezando para que ele acreditasse.

-tá sim!! Sango-chan! Sango-chan! Eu estou te vendo. – a essa hora ele estava detrás dela, ela fechou os olhos e disse.

- é a minha alma.

- então a sua alma não vai ligar se eu fizer isso. – ele tocou nas partes baixas dela.

PLAFT! POW! PINBA! POW! AÍ! DOEU! POW!

miroku caído no chão completamente machucado.

-acho que exagerei um pouquinho.

- hehe, claro sango-chan, só um pouquinho.

- hehe.

0oo0o0o

respostas das reviews:

**belle kagome-chan:**pois é, FÉRIAS! eu também naõ sou a mais inteligente, mas eu acho que enrolo hehe, para variar, obrigada pela review, mande sempre o.k? bjinhos.

**ritagatita:** curiosa para o baile? hum, então é bom continuar mandando reviews para que eu poste, pode ter certeza que vai ser super legal( ao menos eu to gostando), mas me diz, qual seu casal favorito? quero fazer bem especial deles, se for inukag, pode ter certeza, tá quase pronto, bjinhos.

**lilermen:** nome grande é pouco, se quiser dar uma dica de um bonito e menor eu agradeço n.n" só naõ sei se vou trocar, nunca tinha ganhado tantas reviews em um capt, hehe, mas gostou mesmo? é diferente do que costuma ler? QUE BOM! quer dizer, vc variou com a MINHA FIC! bjinhossssssssssss... continue lendo, já to postando o 2º, naõ vou demorar nada se me mandar outra review o.k?

**pequena rin.:** minina! já te add aos meus favoritos! e acredita, eu quase não dormi com medo de vc me assombrar! ao menos eu não te assombrei né? uma pena, já tinha comprado uma roupa bem massa, de qualquer jeito, vc eu não assombrei, e nem vc me assombrou(nota: lembrar de pegar um anjo de entre o céu, a terra e o inferno para ser meu segurança). bjinhosssssssssssss... pai nosso que estás no céu...(...)... amém.

**pamela cesar:**e aí menina? eu não sou nada preguiçosa, já to fazendo o baile no word, tenho que terminar essa fic essa semana, senão vou ter que pedir para o titio gustavo sair do pc dele, o que vai ser uma missão impossivel, mas eu acho que posso, então, naõ se preocupe, a rin e o sesshy tão ficando super fofos, bem eles vão... achou que eu ia te contar naõ é?? hum... leia e mande reviews e quem sabe eu te diga algo.

**Letícia:** EU TAMBÉM AMO A BELA E A FERA! é o meu desenho da disney preferido! o sesshy imitando a rin, viu nos erros ali em cima? haushausahsuahua, realmente, pateta é a cara do houjo, tanto do akitoki quanto dele, mas vc acha dificil imaginar ele nerd, eu achei mto mais imaginar ele um padre(O.o) em colarinho profanado, não consegui, quer dizer, logo ele? é meio estranho, bjussssssssss.

**Lory Higurashi:** HEY! eu postei, e por que vc achava que eu parei naquela parte? hein? é que até agora a fic só tá com quinze folhinhas, os capts tem que ser pequetititos, gomen ne, NÃO ME MATE! EU POSTEI HOJE LOGO QUE VI SUA REVIEW! e mande uma review nesse segundo capt dessa "budega" ou EU TE MATO! ù.Ú

PEOPLE!

MANDEM REVIEWS OU NÃO CAPT 3 E SEM BAILE OUVIRAM SEU BANDO DE BAKAS?

EU MESMA DESCUBRO O ENDEREÇO DE V6

EU CHAMO TODOS OS VILÕES DO MUNDO,

MATO V6 LENTAMENTE SE NÃO MANDAREM.

eu só naõ matei quem mandou pq me mandaram,

MAS NÃO SEREI PIEDOSA DESSA VEZ.

o0oThalia o0oSophiao0ohigurashi


	3. guerra de travesseiros

ohayou gozaimasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu minna!

bem, eu já estava pensando em postar agora( hoje, neste mesmo minuto em que eu postei) quando vi a review da thata-chan e me deu mais vontade ainda,

eu disse.

SUGOI! ESTÃO GOSTANDO!

ENTÃO CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PEOPLE!

novidade do ano: a fic está terminada no word, só esperando para v6 lerem, ficou super fofo, eu achei.

ele ficou com...29 folhas lá... kawaii!

leiam logo esse troço e mandem reviews o.k?

bjks

sophie-sama.

OBS IMPORTANTE: O INUYASHA SÓ FICA DE ÓCULOS NAQUELA CENA DO CAPT 1, NO RESTO DA FIC ELE ESTÁ NORMAL, SEM ÓCULOS, BJKS SOPHIE-SAMA.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o quarto dos meninos 0o0o0o

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro, suava frio, e nem estava perto dela, tinha dito a ele mesmo que se declararia para bela hoje, mas a inteligência não conseguiu, lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu.

**Flash back**

**- alunos, conheçam seu novo colega de classe, Inuyasha Taishou.**

**Inuyasha entrou na sala e seus olhos se pousaram em uma garota de cabelos cor de ébano e olhos azuis, ela sorriu para ele.**

**- sente-se atrás da senhorita higurashi.**

**Kagome levantou a mão e ele se sentou atrás dela, logo recebeu um bilhete, não era dela, era de um tal de kouga.**

**" A KAGOME É A MINHA MULHER, NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DELA."**

**Inuyasha revirou os olhos e jogou a bolinha no chão, na hora do recreio kagome foi falar com ele.**

**- você se chama inuracha né?**

**- É INUYASHA.**

**- sabia que suas orelhinhas parecem com a do meu akita inu?**

**Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, ela o comparara a um akita inu?? Desde aquele dia ele começara a sentir algo por ela, descobriu que ela era a garota mais inteligente do colégio e começou a estudar, competindo com ela.**

**Fim do flash back.**

Balançou a cabeça.

- não! É amanhã, ou nunca...- abaixou a cabeça e caiu na real. – acho que vai ser nunca.

- nunca o que irmãozinho?- inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- o dia em que vou conseguir me livrar de você sesshy.

(olhar frio de congelar o inferno)

- GLUP! O MIROKU TÁ ME CHAMANDO. – fala inuyasha

Miroku aparece na porta sorrindo bobo, inuyasha puxa ele para fora e saí correndo( e puxando o amigo), depois andarem por: cinco quadras, pegaram: dois ônibus, três vans, cinco aviões e é claro, um navio.

- ESTAMOS NO BRASIL! TERRA DAS MULHERES!

- na verdade, o brasil não é a terra das mulheres, é a terra em que possuí a amazônia, além de possuir clima quente e ser um país maravilhoso o brasil possuí muita corrupção e injustiças.

- nossa, AQUELA É A ADRIANA GALISTEU? VOLTE AQUI! EU TE AMO ADRIANA!

- espero estar longe o bastante do sesshoumaru.

- na verdade. – inuyasha e miroku olharam para um homem que acabara de aparecer. – vocês estão no set de filmagens da novela kokoro asagi sakura, se puderem dar licença e não quebrarem a nossa boneca da Adriana Galisteu, já que é uma edição única, eu agradeceria.

- NÃO ESTAMOS NA TERRA DAS MULHERES!

- NÃO ESTOU LONGE O BASTANTE DO SESSHOUMARU!

0o0o0o0o0 no quarto das garotas 0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ouviu alguma coisa? – perguntou sango.

- parecia... a voz do mão boba e do enciclopédia.

As duas deram de ombros e voltaram a conversar.

- então, quer dizer que o sr. Enciclopédia e a bela saíram para conversar?

- na verdade, foi muito estranho ele só disse que o baile era amanhã.

- hum, mas com certeza. – sango fez uma cara de boba apaixonada. – foi o bastante. – olhou divertida para kagome. – para fazer a bela se derreter.

- VOLTE AQUI! – sango havia se levantado e kagome jogado um travesseiro nela.

- O QUE É ISSO BELA? VOCÊ DEVERIA TER ATITUDES DE UMA DAMA.

Kagome entrou no jogo e sorriu travessa.

- eu só não te bato mais... – ela fez abraçou um travesseiro e disse. – por que é verdade! Aí! Desde aquele dia, que eu vi ele pela primeira vez, tenha certeza, ele... ele... – ela buscava a palavra. - ele é LINDO!(n/a todo esse tempo só para falar lindo?O.O ELE É MARAVILHOSO FIA!)

Sango riu.

- olhe quem fala! A futura senhora houshi. – falou kagome.

Sango bateu em kagome com um travesseiro.

- sabe o que isso significa?

Sango sorriu travessa.

- não, o que é?

- GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIRO!

Sango e kagome começaram a se tacar travesseiros, de repente chega uma rin e uma ayame sorrindo bobas.

- eu vou te mostrar o vesti... O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQ...

Ayame levou uma travesseirada.

- KAGOME! SE PREPARE PARA MORRER!

E lá se foi uma bela saindo correndo com um travesseiro na mão, e uma ayame perseguindo a bela com outro travesseiro.

- VAMOS LOGO RIN! VAMOS PERDER TODA A DIVERSÃO!

Sango jogou um travesseiro para rin e elas saíram correndo e gritando.

- KAGOME! AYAME! VOLTEM AQUI!

0o0o0o no quarto dos garotos 0o0o0o

As coisas começaram a tremer.

- NÃO!

Inuyasha se jogou no chão e conseguiu salvar o notebook de cair no chão, os outros garotos se seguravam nas camas que tremiam, outros haviam caído, ou tentavam salvar suas playboys(miroku no caso)

- É TERREMOTO! – gritou mão boba.

Inuyasha e sesshoumaru se olharam e disseram juntos.

- NÃO! SÃO AS GAROTAS!

BUM!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Quatro garotas loucas entraram com travesseiros e cheias de penas(do travesseiro) e começaram a bater nos garotos com travesseiros, inuyasha e os garotos entraram na brincadeira,

- PARA INUYASHA!

- NÃO! SOCORRO AYAME ME AJUDA!

- MIROKU SEU HENTAI!

Eu disse todos? Alguns só se aproveitavam mesmo, então inuyasha e kagome saíram correndo do quarto tacando travesseiros um no outro, ela parou para bater nele mas inuyasha estava uma velocidade muito rápida e eles acabaram caindo e rolando, um em cima do outro, inuyasha em cima de kagome no caso, inuyasha se perdia nos olhos azuis dela e kagome nos âmbares dele, ele a beijou, beijou levemente nos lábios, eles iam se beijar de verdade porém

CAPOFF

Imaginem um monte de gente uma em cima da outra, esses eram, inuyasha, kagome, rin, sesshoumaru(n/a até ele), sango e miroku, todos um em cima do outro, ayame e kouga fizeram como se limpassem as mãos.

- parece que tiramos o lixo do quarto kouga-kun.

- é o que parece aya-chan.

Eles sorriram.

Silencio total.

- HENTAI!

(gota geral)

0o0o0o quarto dos garotos 22:00 hrs0o0o0o

Inuyasha colocou um pouco de gelo na testa.

- caraca, que dia, ainda mais quando um tal de kouga joga uma bola de ping pong na sua cabeça.

- você beijou a bela!

Falou kouga chateado.

- ahn? Kouga! O que está fazendo aqui mesmo? Esse quarto não é seu! É meu, do sesshoumaru e do miroku, SAÍA LOGO!

Kouga saiu reclamando, inuyasha suspirou.

- inuyasha, se gosta da bela por que não diz para ela? – perguntou sesshoumaru.

- você fala como se fosse fácil.

- e é. – falou miroku. – sabe, chegue até ela, diga o que sente! Acaricie ela!

POW.

- SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR O DEDO NA BELA VOCÊ MORRE PERVERTIDO!

- hai inuyasha-sama.

-bem, como eu ia dizendo, não é fácil, eu tentei hoje e tudo o que eu consegui foi um grande...bem, eu fugi.

- vamos dormir inuyasha e por favor se declare para ela amanhã, não agüento mais ouvir o nome dela enquanto você dorme.

- eu falo a noite?

Sesshoumaru assentiu e apagou a luz.

0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o sophie-sama de novo 0o0o0o

ohayou de novo minna!

amei, os comentarios, da ultima vez, lembra que eu fiz os bloopers? agora eu vou fazer sabe o que? cenas doS próximoS capituloS.não vai ter muito sentido, mas na hora v6 vão entender.

- não... snif... isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- a... quanto tempo você está aí?

-desde que você começou a sessão "elogie o sesshoumaru" ou devo dizer, o idiota, jumento, retardado, lesado, ridículo ou velhote?

- como é garota?

- ora, o que foi? Sabe muito bem que seu namoradinho é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho não sabe?

- isso parece um dos filmes da barbie izayoi-oba-san, EU QUERO SER A DAMINHA DE HONRA

- NANI?

- é, eu toco piano, minha mãe fez questão que eu aprendesse, essa era de um dos músicos que meus pais amavam, principalmente essa, diziam que quando eu crescesse, eu seria como ele.

- era o meu pai.

- o que é isso?

- pó de mico.

-QUEM DIABOS COLOCOU ESSA PORTA AQUI?

-eu não sei, por que aqui não tem porta nenhuma.

- RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

- É O MEU NOME! SÓ NÃO USA MUITO! VAI GASTAR!

- NÃO!PARA GAROTA! É COISA MINHA!

- ME DESCULPA! ME DESCULPA POR ME PREOCUPAR! ME DESCULPA POR TER ME APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ... SEU IDIOTA!

vocês não entenderam nada né? mas vão entender, eu só não coloquei algumas coisas, tipo... o baile, para entenderem, mandem reviews e continuem ligados.

resposta das reviews

**Ritagatita:** menina, sesshyXrin, pois mto bem, tem uma ceninha deles super kawaii, uma não, várias, sabia que essa história começou tendo que ser uma oneshort sesshyxrin, é que eu só fiz uma história sessxrin, queria variar, e acabei por querer fazer de todos os casais, e maravilhosa? aí! tá melhorando minha autoestima que já estava láaaaaaaa no alto, bjinhos minina, espero que tenha gostado desse também! n.n

**lilermen:** o nome realmente era grande, então que tal esse? Sophie-sama? e qual é o seu casal preferido msm? inuxkag né? viu o kissu deles? kawaii né?aaaiiiiiiii eu quase morri ao fazer essa ceninha..., e o livro do sesshy é uma coisa né minina? eu quero um desses, meu irmão não perde por esperar hehe, ALEX VC QUE ME AGUARDE HAUSHAUSAHSU, bem, voltando a resposta da review,o sesshy vai ter várias partes também, pq na minha fic de santo ele naõ tem nada, vc vai ver, bjks menina( e naõ se preocupe, eu também to inovando em escrever e ler, eu só lia inukag, to lendo sess rin agora também, bjks)

**Belle kagome-chan:** é... fiquei com tanta peninha dele que comprei ramén... acho que deveria ter continuado com pena(ù.Ú) ele comeu todo o MEU ramén( que caso não saíba é uma das minhas comidas preferidas também hehe), gostou mesmo do capt? e desse gostou também? nem me fale de bater no teto, minha sorte é que eu sou baixinha... ou seria azar? (T.T) eu sei lá, espero que tenha gostado desse, kissu girl!

**Pequena rin:** PODE MANDAR! PODE MANDAR O SESSHY! MANDA! MANDA! MANDA! hehe, minha fic? SHOW? KRAK, EU TE AMO SABIA?? uau! ninguém nunca falou isso das minhas fics, por isso estou em duvida, é a fic que é boa, ou é td pq eu mudei de nome?(O.O suspeito do nome) e tá aqui o capt que vc me pediu. o.k? e se quiser mandar o sesshy, td bem, tipo assim, papo vem papo vai né? hasuhausahsua, bjks garota,

**Uchiha Lara:** oi minina, leitora nova! gostou mesmo? aí! que bom, esse povo só apronta, vc nem faz idéia da burrice que esses inuyoukais tem, meu pai do céu, mas... vc vai ver, se não entender nada dos outros capts( as ceninhas de cima) leia quando eu postar, e ele tira os óculos, só aparece de óculos aquela cena ouviu? EU NÃO FARIA O PECADO DE DEIXAR ELE O TEMPO TODO DE ÓCULOS! aqueles olhos cor do sol dele, MÃE O AR PIFOU! TRÁS O VENTILADOR! ai menina, vc vai ver o que eles vão aprontrar, e não é toda semana, é quase todo dia, pq eu vou viajar o.k? bjinhosssssssssss.

**Thata-chan:** VOCÊ ME DEU UM NOVO SENTIDO PARA VIVER! sério, eu achei que só ia ter cinco reviews dessa vez, e vc deu a sexta, me deu força de vontade para continuar! é sério com os seus...8 queremos capitulo novo, eu me emocionei, fiquei toda arrepiada! sério! quer dizer, eu pensei, eles realmente estão gostando, isso para mim é uma das coisas mais legais que podia acontecer sabe? mil beijos garota, continue lendo e mandando reviews viu?

pois é...

hora propraganda.

**os 3 contos mágicos parte 1 - A Biblioteca:**

**3 amigos e 3 amigas brigam no colégio e o diretor resolve dar um castigo para eles, Rin e sesshoumaru tem de limpar e organizar a biblioteca daquele colégio, mas ao que parece... existem muitas coisas que vão além da imaginação naquele colégio... a primeira? é essa biblioteca...**

**BREVE NO .**

essa fic vai ter 3 partes, a primeira é RINxSESS, a segunda é INUxKAG e a terceira é SANxMIRO, o.k?

mandem reviews,

bjks

sophie-sama.


	4. A crise de Bela

meu pai,

eu nunca tive tantas reviews só com 3 capts, são 19 no total... UAU!

6 NESSE CAPT 3.

BJINHOS PARA QUEM MANDOU.

COM V6...

CAPT 4 DE ERA UMA VEZ UM BAILE.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0O0O0O0 DIA DO BAILE 0O0O0O

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Quase todo mundo.

CAPOFF

No quarto das garotas.

- não... snif... isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- para de chorar bela. – falou sango tentando acalmar a amiga.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE BELA! EU NÃO SOU BELA! EU SOU KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!

- quem morreu? – pergunta rin olhando para os lados sonolenta, ainda na cama, voltou a dormir ao perceber que era só uma crise da bela.

- snif...

- KAGOME! – a porta foi aberta por inuyasha, ele sabia que o grito era dela e foi até o quarto, bem, ele chegou antes dos outros(n/a n.n").

- o que é inuyasha?

Ele se aproximou dela e sentou do lado dela na cama, de frente para ela para ser mais especifica.

- não chore. – ele limpou as lágrimas dela. – elas tiram um pouco da sua beleza.

- eu não sou bela, e elas tudo, me deixam só mais feia.

Ele começou a rir, kagome lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- POR QUE ESTÁ RINDO? ESTAMOS EM UMA CRISE!

- aí bela. – ela corou por ele te-la chamado daquele jeito. – não existe feitiço no mundo e a fora dele que a deixe feia, nem que uma bruxa lhe jogasse um feitiço, nem que você estivesse com os cabelos despenteados e vestindo um saco de estopa.

-ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh. – falou sango e rin levantou a cabeça assustada.

- cadê aquele idiota? Eu vou matar o sesshoumaru. – falou voltando a dormir.

- nossa, ela realmente gosta dele. – falou inuyasha. – ao menos ele não sofre de amor não correspondido.

Sango sorriu e kagome o olhou curiosa.

- sofre de amor não correspondido?

- não, mas algumas pessoas que eu conheço. – falou com uma voz que lembrava susto e descrença.

Ela riu.

- está falando do kouga né?

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

- mas qual é o problema?

Kagome começou a chorar de novo.

- HEY! PARA DE CHORAR!

- foi o vestido dela, alguém cortou ele todo. – ela mostrou para ele, era realmente lindo, azul com varias miçangas, ele suspirou e a abraçou, ela ficou sem saber o que fazer mas acabou por retribuir o abraço.

- se arrume.

Eles se separaram e ela disse.

- por que?

- vou te levar ao shopping, vamos comprar um vestido lindo para você.

- não precisa. – falou a menina.

- o que é isso kagome? Vou te levar lá.

- mas eu.

- sem mas.

- a diretora não vai deixar a gente sair. – falou a menina tentando convence-lo, afinal, ele não tinha obrigação de ir com ela.

- eu falo com ela.

- olha não precisa ir comigo.

-mas se eu não for, como vou pagar o vestido?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- ou ou, não, não vai pagar, eu tenho dinheiro eu...

- kagome, menos o.k? deixe-me apenas pagar o vestido, só isso.

Kagome suspirou derrotada.

- ta bem.

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- vou me arrumar. – em seguida saiu, ouviu alguns gritinhos no quarto e sorriu, em seguida correu para seu quarto, para se arrumar e ter o dia mais maravilhoso o possível... só ele e Bela.

0o0o0omeia hora depois 0o0o0o

- pode deixar com a gente kagome-chan, não é rin-chan? – sango olhou para rin que dormia em pé. – RIN-CHAN!

-EU TE MATO PRINCIPE DO GELO! – foi aí que ela caiu na real(n/a tava na hora né?) e olhou para as garotas.

- cadê os bonecos de neve tomando sorvete de maracujina?- pergunta ela inocente.

- rin-chan, você sonha com cada coisa! – falou kagome com uma gota.

- bem, o importante bela é que nós vamos dar um jeito, a nossa vingança será cruel HA HA HA HA HÁ!

-também não precisa se fingir de bruxa sango! – falou rin no seu costumeiro mau-humor.

-você ta de TPM né rin-chan?

POW

- depois eu sou a boxeadora!

- NUNCA MAIS FALE ESSAS COISAS! SABE QUE EU NÃO ESTOU DE TPM SUA LOUCA!

Em seguida ela saí pisando duro.

- aposto que ela volta em cinco segundos. – fala kagome. Sango se levanta do chão por causa do cascudo que levara e diz.

- são três.

Quatro segundos depois.

- KAGOME-CHAN! SANGO-CHAN! GOMEN NE!

- droga! Perdi.

- eu também. – reclamou sango.

- não acredito que apostaram o tempo em que eu voltaria!

- fazê o que né, rin-chan? Bom, você e a sango–chan cuidam de tudo?

As duas assentiram, se despediram e kagome saiu correndo até o portão, onde inuyasha a esperava, ao sair duas garotas se olharam e sorriram maliciosamente.

- hoje o dia promete. – falou um youkai que observava de longe uma garota de xuxinha no cabelo... com um sorriso indecifrável.

0o0o0o0o0o0o no quarto número 13 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Treze é o número da desgraça para alguns, sexta feira treze, entre outros, mas nesse quarto não ficavam ninguém menos e ninguém mais que...

Kikyou kareshi:bruxa insignificante(para algumas amigas nossas) ou barbie de cabelo pintado.

Não que o cabelo dela fosse realmente pintado, mas ... a barbie é loura, e isso kikyou não era. Não havia uma pessoa naquela escola que não soubesse da queda(eu disse queda? Me desculpem, eu queria dizer precipício, ops... é ABISMO) dela por enciclopédia, ela praticamente babava por ele, principalmente quando ele estava jogando futebol com os garotos para descontrair sem camisa, suado e... ops, acho que essa narradora ta mudando o rumo da história, quem não mudaria hein? bem, voltando, ao saber que não seria o par de inuyasha e sim de naraku, o chamado:

Naraku Yanamoto: Deus da escuridão(n/a ui! Esse aí é forte!(o nome))

Ela ficou irada! Resolveu dar um jeitinho na querida acompanhante de inuyasha.

As meninas sabiam disso, ou ao menos, tinham quase certeza, rin e sango agora estavam sentadas sobre uma cerejeira, rin mexia nos cabelos e sango pensava em algo.

- alguma coisa san-chan?

- nada rin, precisamos encontrar um jeito de vingar o vestido da kagome-chan, aquela bruxa insignificante!hunf! vai pagar pelo que fez!

Rin suspirou e se levantou.

- vou dar uma volta, hey! Por que não fazemos o mesmo?

- não vou me rebaixar ao nível dela, se vamos fazer... faremos com classe. – falou sorrindo.

Rin deu de ombros e suspirou, começou a andar até que ouviu a voz de sango.

- AONDE VOCÊ VAI? TEMOS UMA VINGANÇA PARA CUMPRIR!

Rin revirou os olhos.

- qualé sango? você não sabe nem que sandália usar no baile, quanto mais o que fazer com a bruxa ô! Eu vou dar uma volta, me chama quando tiver alguma idéia, QUE NÃO SEJA FAZER UMA MÚSICA FALANDO MAU DELA!

- era uma boa idéia. – murmurou sango emburrada.

Rin continuou andando pelos corredores, com esse baile as aulas haviam sido canceladas, ela pensava na vida, pensava no sesshoumaru, PERAÍ! SESSHOUMARU? Ela balançou a cabeça, não estava pensando nele, não estava mesmo, ó não estava.

Suspirou derrotada.

Ela estava pensando nele, culpa de quem? DELE! Daquele sorriso lindo, daqueles olhos,daquele peitoral definido e...

RIN!

Ela se repreendeu mentalmente, ela havia se esquecido de quem era? Era sesshoumaru Taishou!

- o que deu em mim? Ele é só um idiota, jumento, retardado, lesado, ridículo, um velhote e. – de repente ela bateu em "algo" e caiu de bunda no chão.

-Ô OLHA PARA ONDE ANDA SESHOU... peraí? SESSHOUMARU! – ela deu conta de que o "algo" em que ela havia tombado era na verdade sesshoumaru taishou a olhando com um livro nas mãos.

- ó! Não pare por mim.

Ela se levantou rápido e disse assustada.

- a... quanto tempo você está aí?

Ele fez cara de pensativo e disse.

-desde que você começou a sessão "elogie o sesshoumaru" ou devo dizer, o idiota, jumento, retardado, lesado, ridículo ou velhote?

Ela ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

- baka! Olhe por onde anda! Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer! Tenho que armar um plano para poder vingar a kagome-chan que teve seu vestido rasgado.

- como?

Ela pos a mão na boca, droga! Havia falado demais de novo!

- como assim rasgaram o vestido da bela?

Rin suspirou, é! Agora tinha que contar.

- de manhã, alguém rasgou o vestido inteiro da bela, e nós achamos que foi a kikyou.

- por que a kikyou faria isso? – perguntou sem entender nada.

- cara em que mundo você vive? Todo mundo, ou ao menos eu achava que todo mundo, sabe do precipício dela pelo enciclopédia, então ela rasgou o vestido da kagome-chan.

- entendi, rin, eu tenho uma idéia.

- qual é? – perguntou curiosa.

- vem comigo.- ele pegou na mão dela para leva-la para algum lugar, rin sentiu uma descarga elétrica em todo o seu corpo, e não se mexia, ficou só olhando para a mão do youkai entrelaçada com a sua.

- o que foi?

Ela o olhou, sentiu uma vontade enorme de beija-lo, o puxou pela mão e deu um beijo nele.

- rin?

Ela balançou a cabeça, tinha só imaginado,soltou a mão dele e disse.

- vamos.

E lá se foram eles, atrás de sango e de miroku, para que? Vamos ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim capt 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ê POVO,

V6 QREM VER É BRIGA NÉ? O PROXIMO EU PROMETO, VAI TER UMA BRIGUINHA MASSA DA KAH COM... ALGUÉM!

amanhã eu vou postar outro capt antes de viajar, vou levar essa história comigo e ir postando enquanto eu estiver viajando o.k?

bjks

respostas das reviews:

**Thata-chan:** achou engraçado? esse aí tá só a introdução para as confusões... acredite, esses taishous só me dão trabalho e dito e feito, bem aqui o capt.4, gostou do apelido da kikynojo? e do naraku? qual seu casal preferido? me fala para eu ver se tem alguma ceninha fofa deles, o.k? bjks.

**lilermen:** melhorou né? husashuashaushau, tava mto grande o nome, eu ia por sophia mas... sophie é mais refinado, e meu segundo nome msm, hehe(ê criatividade a minha né? Lohanna sophie, um ponto para a minha mãe), gostou msm do bj deles? como essa fic é (meio) pequena eu não pude por mtas beijocas deles desse jeito, mas eu acho q(tenho certeza) vc vai gostar do próximo, vai mostrar eles no shopping comprando o vestido e o sapato da k-chan, e no baile? vc vai amar! e o sesshy agora tá se revelando, de frio, insensivel ele ficou travesso, Ê sesshy, só em fic minha msm, eu não sei quantos capts vai ter(ù.Ú nem isso eu sei) só sei que a fic tá terminadinha no meu pc e não se preocupe eu vou ficar postando na minha viagem, ao menos essa eu vou... bjks.

**ritagatita:** hoje teve algumas coisinhas sessxrin, mas no próximo é que vai ter... então... VC NAÕ IMAGINA COMO A DECLARAÇÃO DO SESSHY É LINDA! MELHOR QUE A DO INU! sério, eu me assustei, foi super, na hora que eu fui ler... quer uma ceninha? eu vou te dar... toma:

"- por que fez isso?

-eu... – era agora, ele tinha que ter força e contar. – eu... eu...

- BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!- ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e saiu dos braços dele e gritou.

- PARE DE BRINCAR COM OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS! PARE COM ISSO!"

o que será que o sesshy fez hein? vai ter que esperar para ver, bjks.

**pequena rin: **o que tem de mau eu ficar perto do sesshy? ora bolas, que eu saíba ele não é casado... BRINCADEIRINHA! EU TO BEM COM MEU IAGO O.K? ele é a cara do sesshy(O.O eu até me assusto)mas ele nasceu bem mais alegre e ele é super comunicativo, todo mundo do colégio ama ele(O.O é sério), e... ora, vc tem que deixar eu ficar com o sesshy perto de mim e sabe por que?

POR QUE SENÃO VC NAÕ VAI PODER SABER COMO É O FIM DO MEU SESS RIN EM ERA UMA VEZ UM BAILE HAUSHAUSAHSUAHSUAHUASHAUSHAUSHASAU

bjks pequena rin, e... amei vc dizer que essa fic é única e o enredo é d, pq ninguém nunca falou isso de uma fic minha, bjks.

**Uchiha Lara:**ainda não foi nesse capt a briga, mas naõ se preocupe, pq, história de romance sem uma briguinha naõ existe né? haushasuahsua, e realmente, quem naõ sabe que o inu é lindo?minina, essa k-chan tá passando tempo demais com ele viu, já tá afetando os neuronios dela (n.n'), bjks, gostou desse capt também? bjks.

**Lory Higurashi:** preciso dizer que na hora que vi sua review postei o capt? huahsuashau, entrando escondido? hummmm, não se preocupe, seu segredo( que naõ é tão secreto já que é na internet n.n') está guardado, pq... eu também to entrando escondido, eu devia estar arrumando a minha mala para viajar, MAS não se preocupe, eu vou postar na minha viagem, td pelos meus leitores( e por vc) o.k? bjks,

pessoal arigatou gozaimasu!

por favor,

continuem mandando reviews,

e me respondam.

a história que é boa ou é por causa do nome que eu mudei?

suspeito do nome...

ahsuahsuahsuas

não importa, continuem mandando reviews e leiam 3 contos mágicos parte 1 e 2, a terceira já está sendo escrito, sanxmiro.

o.k?

fãs de sanxmiro,

vai ter uma ceninha fofa deles o.k?

bjks

sophie-sama.


	5. entre shoppings,compras e brigas

_fãs de inukag..._

_é com muito orgulho que apresento..._

_o capt. 5 de era uma vez um baile... contendo somente cenas de inukag._

_isso msm, gente sessrin, v6 não foram esqueçidas não, no proximo capt vai ter cenas INESQUECIVEIS DE SESS RIN._

_mas esse capt... é só do inuxkag o.k?_

_VALE A PENA LER._

obs: sophie-sama vai viajar buááá mas naõ vai deixar de atualizar HEEE!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o enquanto isso 0o0o0o

Kagome e inuyasha andavam no meio do shopping, paravam em várias lojas e ela vestia roupas, ele também, as vezes colocavam roupas engraçadas, algumas eram tão engraçadas que inuyasha comprava para eles, mesmo com a insistência dela para pagar, logo pararam em uma loja.

- olha esse inuyasha! – era um vestido dourado que ia até os joelhos, as mangas eram só depois do ombro e eram pequenas, não chegavam nem no cotovelo, ele tinha um pano branco de seda também( o vestido era de seda) na cintura, que o deixava parecido com um hagoromo(n/a veste dos céus, usado por tennyos( donzelas celestiais)), parecia tão...

**Lindo.**

Foi o que veio a mente dos dois.

- vem. – falou ele sorrindo. – tenho certeza que quando fizeram esse vestido estavam pensando em você.

Ela corou e assentiu, ambos entraram na loja, uma mulher foi até eles, ela mascava um chiclete irritantemente.

- o que vão querer?

Kagome não falou nada.

- queremos ver aquele vestido, o dourado, pode pega-lo por favor?

- claro gatinho.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, aquela mulher estava dando em cima de inuyasha? DO SEU INUYASHA? Bem, não que fosse seu mas... kagome fez cara de emburrada e falou.

- vamos inuyasha, a gente pode olhar outro e...

- hey! Eu sei que ela é irritante. – falou sussurrando. – mas aquele vestido é realmente a sua cara.

Ela sorriu e disse.

- já que você gostou.

Ela pegou o vestido e deu para kagome.

- o provador é para lá.

Kagome foi para lá e inuyasha decidiu ficar lá perto do provador, ignorando a presença total da mulher.

- então veio comprar um vestidinho para sua irmãzinha?

- ela não é minha irmã.

- prima? – falou ainda mascando aquele chiclete.

- não... ela é minha. – ele pensou um pouco, engoliu o seco e disse. – namorada.

Falou corando um pouco.

- ah. – falou a mulher com uma careta.

Então inuyasha arregalou os olhos e se levantou em um pulo da cadeira em que estava sentado, todos da loja olharam para a mesma direção que ele, kagome havia saído do provador, a atendente fez uma careta, outra atendente vendo a cara da outra sorriu e pegou um par de luvas que iam até o cotovelo.

- tome senhorita, tenho certeza que ficará perfeito com as luvas.

- obrigada.- kagome pôs as luvas e olhou para inuyasha.

- está bom?

- perfeita, se eu não soubesse que você era real... – ele se aproximou dela e segurou suas mãos, ela corou.- eu diria que realmente tinha saído do filme da bela e a fera.

Ela sorriu e abaixou o olhar.

- então... isso é um sim.

- é, mais que um sim. – ele se virou para a atendente que dera as luvas e disse. – vou levar este, troque de roupa kagome, vamos comprar os sapatos.

Ela sorriu e disse.

- tudo bem.

Depois de trocada, eles compraram o vestido e as luvas e se dirigiram a saída da loja a mesma atendente do chiclete parou eles e mostrou um papel para inuyasha.

- olha aqui, quando você largar o patinho feio, me liga viu?

Inuyasha ia falar algo, mas kagome se adiantou e disse.

- como é garota?

- ora, o que foi? Sabe muito bem que seu namoradinho é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho não sabe?

- é melhor você calar a boca!

- por que? Vai me bater? Ó! Quero só ver! Hey gatinho, não quer me levar para sair não? Deixa essa idiota aí!

Kagome deu um tapa no rosto da mulher.

- sua... sua... IDIOTA!

Ela puxou o cabelo de kagome, que puxou o dela e começou a luta, inuyasha tentou parar mais acabou levantou um tapa de alguma delas( ele não conseguiu identificar)

-CHEGA!

As duas pararam, kagome ia dar outro soco na garota, quando um guarda apareceu, o mesmo que havia gritado e elas o olharam.

- o que está acontecendo aqui?

- foi ela. – falaram as duas.

Kagome se levantou e a outra também.

-alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

- foi tudo culpa dela seu guarda! Ela começou a me atacar sem nenhum motivo. – falou a atendente

- sem motivo? A garota, você me desrespeitou e desrespeitou o inuyasha. – ele segurou kagome pela cintura, já que ela ia pulando em cima da outra de novo.

-ME SOLTA INUYASHA! EU VOU MATAR ESSAZINHA!

-pode soltar ela gatinho, eu vou quebrar a cara dela e depois a gente vai dar uma volta.- e ela piscou para inuyasha. (n/a AH! VOCÊ PISCOU PARA O MEU INU-KUN! VEM AQUI PARA EU TE DAR UMAS SUA... err, eu... acho que vou deixar com a kagome-chan mesmo hehhe, gomen minna!)

- SUA...

- eu posso dizer o que aconteceu aqui. – todos olharam para a garota que falara aquilo.

Havia sido aquela atendente que dera as luvas para kagome, que na hora que ouviu isso relaxou e saiu de cima do braço de inuyasha(ela estava com metade do corpo de fora, ele é muito forte).

- foi a abi, ela deu em cima do namorado daquela moça. – kagome ia dizer algo mas inuyasha tapou sua boca e sussurrou.

- quer se meter em mais encrenca? – ela fez que não.- então fica calada o.k?- ela assentiu.

- e depois ela desrespeitou ela.- continuou a atendente.

- ISSO É MENTIRA.- falou a tal abi.

- bem, se foi isso, estão liberados, mas que isso não ocorra novamente e se pudessem gostaria que não voltassem aqui hoje. – falou para inuyasha e kagome.

Os dois assentiram e saíram do shopping.

- e agora? Eu não posso comprar os sapatos.

- eu sei um lugar kagome. – falou inuyasha. –vem comigo.

E se dirigiram para a BMW preta de inuyasha.

0o0o0o loja:hime-samas, 10:45 a.m. 0o0o0o

- izayoi-oba-san, aonde eu coloco esses sapatos novos? – a mulher de cabelos negros olhou para a mais nova.

- hum... ponha ali kanna.- a menina sorriu e colocou.

Kanna era a sobrinha de izayoi, tinha nove anos e era uma menina de cabelos azulados tão claros que pareciam brancos, usava uma calça jeans clara e uma blusinha azul clara, a menina colocou os sapatos na vitrine e viu uma pessoa conhecida.

- INUYASHA-KUN!

- kanna-chan! – o rapaz falou ao entrar na loja com kagome.

- filho.

- ofukuro(inudrutor:minha velha)!

- INUYASHA. Me respeite.

- desculpe mãe.- falou ele dando um beijo no rosto da mãe.

- quem é essa inuyasha-kun?

Ele respirou fundo e disse.

- mãe, kanna, kagome é o meu par para o baile de inverno, e compramos um vestido no shopping, só que... bem, eu confio na senhora para achar o sapato mais perfeito para ela.

Izayoi olhou nos olhos do filho e sorriu, ele estava apaixonado...olhou para kagome, ela estava corada com a face abaixada.

- izayoi-oba-san!

- kanna-chan!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

- ofukuro! Não é nada disso.

Ela puxou a orelhinha de inuyasha e sussurrou.

- sei, eu conheço vocês, taishous, sei como ficam quando estão apaixonados, e o sesshoumaru também está, se prepare para encher o saco dele e o mande mostrar a namorada dele.

Ela soltou a orelhinha dele.

- ora mãe, ele não tem namorada... ainda, mas é a princesa da disney, uma das melhores amigas da bela.

- não era kagome? – perguntou a pequena kanna confusa.

-é que no colégio kanna-chan, todos tempos apelidos. – explicou kagome. – o do inuyasha por exemplo, é enciclopédia.

- não parece nada com inuyasha-kun.

Kagome deu um sorriso.

- o meu também não parece comigo, bela, da bela e a fera.

-CLARO QUE PARECE!- falou inuyasha, mas logo tapou a boca e disse.

- vamos logo ver esses sapatos.

Kagome sorriu e inuyasha corou.

- como é o vestido... bela? – perguntou izayoi.

- dourado, com branco, o inuyasha que escolheu.

- isso é mentira mãe, ela viu primeiro, eu só disse a verdade, que é a cara dela.

Kagome abaixou a face corada.

Kanna olhou para os dois sorrindo.

- isso parece um dos filmes da barbie izayoi-oba-san, EU QUERO SER A DAMINHA DE HONRA.

- NANI? – falaram inuyasha e kagome juntos, em seguida virando para direções opostas, ambos completamente corados.

- eu acho que este é perfeito.

- hu?- kagome olhou para os sapatos nas mãos de izayoi e sorriu.

- são perfeitos.

Os sapatos eram realmente perfeitos, dourados, eram trançados até a metade da panturrilha, em algumas partes ele era branco, e trançava com o dourado, kagome olhou para inuyasha, ele foi até ela e pegou o sapato das mãos da mãe.

- posso?

Kagome corou e assentiu, ela sentou-se no sofá e inuyasha pôs os sapatos nos pés dela.

- quem diria, seu número.

-é...

- eu só pedi três desses querida.

- ahn? – kagome olhou interrogativa para izayoi.

- e todos trinta e cinco, você sabe por que?

Kagome fez que não com a cabeça.

- há uma lenda que me contaram quando fui compra-los, diziam para levar somente o necessário, era um sapato mágico, quem os calçasse seria quem teria o coração da minha família.

Nem kagome nem inuyasha entendiam.

- vocês iram entender... só peço que... qual é a cor do vestido da tal princesa da disney?

- o vestido da rin é prateado, por que?

Ela pegou um par de sapatos prateados iguais aos de kagome, a única diferença era que o prateado era que ficava na maior parte, apenas trocava o lugar das cores.

- leve para ela, dará sorte, o meu é igual ao seu.

Kagome o sorriu.

- arigatou.

- eu vou levar mãe.

- ah! Não, você já pagou o vestido. – falou kagome se fazendo de emburrada.

- boba! Eu falei que ia pagar o sapato também, alias, você sabe quem rasgou seu vestido?

- kikyou.

- por que?

- por causa do precipício que ela tem por você.

Ele riu um pouco.

- me desculpe, viu? Um motivo a mais, mamãe, por favor.

- não.

Eles olharam para ela interrogativos, kanna entendeu e disse.

- izayoi-oba-san está dando os dois para kagome-chan.

- demo izayoi-sama, eu posso pagar.

- mas EU vou pagar , mamãe.

- eu lhe dou kagome, é para dar sorte.

Kagome sorriu e assentiu.

- arigatou gozaimasu, gostaria de saber se tem algo que posso fazer para retribuir.

- tem sim.

- o que?

- faça meu filho feliz, e diga para sua amiga, rin-chan, fazer meu sesshy muito feliz, mesmo ele não sendo meu filho de verdade, ele sempre será meu menino.

- hai izayoi-sama.

- agora, me dê os sapatos para eu embalar.

- obrigada mais uma vez.

- não tem de quê minha querida, não tem de que.

0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o

gente,

cenas inesqueciveis sessxrin no próximo, SE NAÕ MANDAR REVIEW EU NAÕ VOU POSTAR ENTENDERAM? E V6 NÃO VÃO SABER DA.

( sesshoumaru tapa a boca de sophie)

sesshoumaru: ela não ia dizer NADA, naõ é?

( ele solta)

IMAGINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SÓ IA DIZER QUE.

( tapa de novo)

sesshoumaru: agradece pelas reviews sem comentarios, sua mãe vai te matar se vc demorar.

vc tá certo,

arigatou para:

**Thata-chan.****pequena rin (arigatou por pensar pelo meu lado, sesshy! VEM CÁ SESSHY!)****ritagatita( NO PRÓXIMO TEM SESS RIN, MANDE REVIEW)****lilermen.(tudo q vc falou é verdade, principalmente sobre meu nome,mas gostou do shopping?)**

bjks

sophie-sama vai viajarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

e tá entrando escondido.

saíndo escondido.


	6. lembranças, vingaças e travessuras

_hehe,_

_eu disse que ia ter sess rin e miro sango,_

_a diferença é que o romance MESMO do sess rin ainda vaaaaai aparecer,_

_vocês estão loucos para saber como vai ser o bjinho dles não é?_

_mas o fãs de miro san fiquem felizes, aqui está o bjks deles._

_meio dramatico mas fazer o que?_

_to aqui em FORTALEZA-CE_

_hehe, to gripada ù.Ú_

_nas FÉRIAS!_

_em FORTALEZA!_

_ACREDITAM? POR ISSO EU QUERO MUITAAS REVIEWS O.K?_

_reviews para a doentinha preferida de vocês o.k?_

_um capt qu eu não sei se tá grande por que eu tive que colocar tudo no ff e ir postando aos poucos, por isso, naõp sei quantas folhas foram, bjão._

_leiam logo isso._

0o0o0o embaixo de uma sakura no colégio sengoku jidai 0o0o0o

Sango dormia calmamente, porém começou a ouvir uma melodia de piano(n/a se quiserem saber qual é a melodia, ouçam a abertura de ayashi no ceres em piano.) e abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou para os lados procurando a origem da melodia, era linda, era tocada com sentimento, ela começou a andar pelos corredores do colégio a procura de tal som, tal belo som, fazia sango se lembrar de seu pai, seu pai havia morrido a alguns anos, era o melhor pianista do mundo, ele havia composto essa música para ela, essa mesma melodia, quem estava tocando, quem ousou tocar esta melodia, ela então parou na frente da sala de música e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era pela janelinha que tinha na porta.

- miroku.

O rapaz tocava de olhos fechados, deixava as mãos passearem no piano formando a melodia, ela adentrou no local e a música cessou.

- quem está aí?

Ele olhou para a porta e viu sango.

- sango, o que faz aqui?

Ela se aproximou.

- essa música.- falou quase sem voz e deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

- é, eu toco piano, minha mãe fez questão que eu aprendesse, essa era de um dos músicos que meus pais amavam, principalmente essa, diziam que quando eu crescesse, eu seria como ele.

- era o meu pai.

Ele arregalou os olhos e ela sorriu e sentou-se com ele.

- era o meu pai, ele fez essa música para mim... eu sempre... ele sempre quis que eu aprendesse piano mas eu nunca... eu achei ter o tempo todo do mundo com ele e ... deixei para depois, no fim...

Ela deixou mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

- sango. – ele a abraçou.

Sango chorou mais um pouco.

- parece que tudo que nós passamos com eles foi pouco, que tudo... que devíamos ter feito o que eles queriam, que... nós somos os culpados.

-é. – concordou sango, ela começou a chorar desesperadamente.

- que... parece que tudo foi um pesadelo, que eles estão ali, e você acorda desse pesadelo e vai abraça-los, mas...

- eles não estão mais lá, tudo não passou de um sonho.

-é.

Os dois choraram um pouco, consolaram um ao outro, então miroku tocou no queixo de sango e delicadamente levantou seu rosto e a beijou.

Sango não sabia de correspondia ou não, mas as vezes, o coração fala mais alto que a razão e ela retribuiu o beijo, foi um beijo calmo, um beijo diferente de qualquer outro que eles tinham dado, um beijo de consolação, um beijo de carinho, um beijo... de amor.

Eles se separaram e ele disse.

- quer aprender?

- ahn? – ela falou sem entender.

- quer aprender a tocar... piano?

Ela sorriu e assentiu, ele pegou o dedo indicador dela e foi colocando nas teclas dizendo.

- esse é dó. – começou ele.

- o ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si e do. – ela continuou.

- ta, vamos a segunda parte.- ele deu uma curta risada e continuou ensinando ela.

Ela sorriu, ela sempre achara que seria errado se apaixonar por miroku, ele era um pervertido, mas não... esse era apenas um lado dele, havia outro, um melhor, um sentimental, um miroku carinhoso, ela se apaixonara por esse miroku...

E dessa vez não parecia errado.

Nem um pouco errado...

0o0o0o em outro lugar do colégio 0o0o0o

Rin e Sesshoumaru andavam em direção ao rádio da escola.

- o que vamos fazer aqui sesshoumaru?

- você vai ver.

Eles adentraram lá e sesshoumaru no microfone.

- senhorita kikyou kareshi, favor comparecer na diretoria agora.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- vá até o quarto de kikyou e ponha isso no vestido.

Ele deu um frasquinho com um pó branco.

- o que é isso?

- pó de mico.

Ela sorriu e disse.

- mas só vamos fazer isso?

- quer fazer mais.

Ela fez cara de pensativa.

-quero me vingar daquela briguinha que tivemos alguns dias atrás.

- tudo bem.

**Flash back.**

**Rin, kagome, sango e ayame conversavam no recreio juntas quando kikyou esbarra em rin sujando a roupa dela de refrigerante.**

**- AÍ! SUA LOUCA!**

**- olha para onde anda rindicula.**

**- COMO É?**

**- o que é? Vai me bater, ui que meda! – ela mexeu as mãos, e em seguida riu.**

**- como você sabia?**

**Rin parte para cima de kikyou, dando socos e chutes nela, kikyou crava suas unhas no braço de rin, e em seguida tira, começa a sangrar.**

**- SUA LOUCA.**

**Rin da um soco no nariz de kikyou, a mesma da um chute na barriga de rin.**

**- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? AS DUAS PARA A DIRETORIA AGORA!**

**Gritou kaguya, a inspetora.**

**- droga.- praguejou rin.**

**Fim do flash back.**

- ainda tenho as marcas da unha daquela idiota.

- vem logo rin.

Ela assentiu e ambos começaram a correr, rin foi para o quarto de kikyou e colocou pó de mico no vestido preto da bruxa, sesshoumaru foi até seu quarto e pegou sua agenda telefônica e começou a ligar para alguém, rin chegou no quarto dele e viu aquilo e disse.

- o que está fazendo?

- ligando para umas pessoas, mas agora rin, quero que você ponha isso no shampoo de kikyou.

Ele deu para ela um frasco branco.

- o que é isso?

- cola. – ele sorriu maliciosamente, ela sorriu maliciosamente também e correu para por aquilo no shampoo da bruxa insignificante antes que ela voltasse

0o0o0o Mansão Kareshi 0o0o0o

Trim trim,

A empregada suspirou e foi atender o telefone.

- mansão da família kareshi.

**-alô, aqui quem fala é o diretor do colégio sengoku jidai, será que eu poderia falar com a mãe da senhorita kikyou kareshi.**

- sim, um minuto.

A empregada pegou o telefone sem fio e o levou até uma mulher que estava em uma sala lendo um livro.

- sra kareshi, é o diretor do colégio da senhorita kikyou, ele gostaria de falar com a senhora.

A mulher pegou o telefone e disse.

- sim, aqui é senhora tsubaki, quem deseja?

**- senhora kareshi, me perdoe perturba-la mas tenho algo a falar com a senhora sobre a senhorita kikyou.**

- pode falar.

**- eu estou falando isso por gostar muito da sua filha, tem algo errado com a sua filha, ela desrespeitou um de nossos professores e brigou com uma de nossas melhores alunas, algo imperdoável, além de atualmente ter faltado com respeito a mim, o diretor, gostaria que a senhora desse algum tipo de punição para a sua filha, não quero ter de expulsa-la do colégio.**

- mas é claro, irei fechar todas as contas de banco delas.

- **agradeço, faço isso pelo bem da própria senhorita kikyou.**

- quem agradece sou eu, muito obrigada, até mais diretor.

-** até.**

0o0o0o no quarto de sesshoumaru 0o0o0o

- segunda fase do plano... completa.- falou sorrindo maliciosamente e desligando o telefone, como ela não soubera que ele não era o diretor?

0o0o0o quarto de kikyou 0o0o0o

Kikyou adentrou no seu quarto e viu rin, ela estava em cima da sua cama virada para trás.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI RINDICULA?

A menina se virou e disse.

- kikynojo? Você por aqui.

- SÁI DO MEU QUARTO!

- por que? Ta tão bom. – falou rin já do lado de kikyou.

- SAÍ AGORA!

- uí , vai ter um pití, melhor eu sair certo? Bjinho, bjinho, tchau tchau querida.

Kikyou fecha a porta na cara de rin, a menina sorriu maliciosa.

- bem, agora, eu vou atrás da sango.

Rin começou a correr atrás de sango.

Ao chegar na sakura em que ela estava não a viu, então ouviu um barulho vindo da sala de música, o que diabos sango estaria fazendo lá? Correu até lá.

POW!

-QUEM DIABOS COLOCOU ESSA PORTA AQUI?

-eu não sei, por que aqui não tem porta nenhuma. – ela olhou para cima e se virou, deu um tapa na testa e se virou de novo, de frente par ao ser.

- o que faz aqui sesshoumaru?

- te procurando.

-por que? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que falar com um youkai mimado.

Ele respirou fundo.

- você está me fazendo perder a paciência.

- sério? Ó! Que peninha.

- sua.

Ela se abaixou e deu uma rasteira no youkai que caiu, ela se levantou rápido e começou a correr, entrou em seu quarto e pegou uma coisa de seu estojo, sorriu ao ver o liquido e correu para o quarto de sesshoumaru, no banheiro do quarto dele, pegou um banquinho que tinha no quarto e abriu uma parte do chuveiro(ela era muito boa nisso, seu tio mexia com isso)e despejou o liquido vermelho lá, saiu do banheiro e pegou as roupas de sesshoumaru que estavam em cima da cama e saiu do quarto, foi para o seu de novo e sorriu maliciosamente, sesshoumaru que a esperasse...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

oi fofuxos,

muito obrigada pelas reviews, continuem mandando viu? não é por que estão de férias que vão deixar de mandar( afinal eu e outras pessoas estão postando msm de férias, aproveitem para mandar muitas reviews o.k?) naõ sejam como a hikari-hime-sama ( que descobriu o chá do sumiço, ela some por semanas e de uma hora para outra aparece na tua frente)

respostas das reviews:

**Thata-chan:**lindo? ficou kawaii mesmo né? nesse nem teve inukag, mas no próximo vai ter, naõ se preocupe, aproveitando as férias? espero que esteja, bjks, mande uma review, faz bem ao meu kokoro!(coração)

**lilermen.:**arigatou, a viagem felizmente deu certo( estava meio do que não vai e vai, meu pai comprou a passagem de ultiam hora,)e faltaram msm os beijinhos mas... foi super fofo o inunão foi? e o sess rin está aqui, quer ver o bjim deles? mande uma review e eu vou postar mais rapido que uma flecha, eu sei que demorei nesse capt. 6, mas eu tentei postar e naõ conseguia, até que agora eu consegui, finalmente!

bjks,

**pequena rin.:**curisoidade é outra hsitória minha filha, se quiser leia, mas voltando a essa, aaqui naõ é curiosidade, aqui é mandar review para que eu poste o mais rapido o possivel,e você gostou desse? por favor diz que gostou, mas seja sincera viu? eu quero sinceridade, e a cada capt fica melhor? sério? você acha mesmo? gostou do pqueno sess rin desse capt? e viu como o sesshy se soltou na minha fic? quer ver o bjinho né? poste para ver o bjim dles no proximo capt( segredo de estado minina) bjks.

**Uchiha Lara**:gostou mesmo?arigatou! e é isso mesmo, já pensou? dando em cima do MEU(falou bem ù.Ú)inu!ah! depois a gente diz que a sango é a boxeadora!realmente gostou? e desse gostou? naõ teve inukag, eu sei, mas...foi massa! o sesshy aff...bjks...mande review!

**Alma Wheathearwell:**gostou? que bom, eu amo quando dizem isso(quem não gosta?!)mas é por que eu to cheia de review, eu NUNCA em toda a minha vidad e ficwrither tive tantas reviews, nem sei como isso tá acontecendo! é um sonho! e quer saber o que vai acontecer no baile? hum, acredite, muitas emoções, muitas emoções, rsssss, brigada por comentar, bjks.

**Lory Higurashi:**pois é, viu como tu tem moral cmigo? eu também não vivo sem fics não, lá em ksa todos me nchem por que eu passo o dia no pc só lendo e escrevendo, e quanto eu naõ tenho o que ler eu leio de novo as que eu já li, eu estou em Fortaleza agora, é que meu pai e minha mãe são separados, então todas as férias eu venho para cá, aproveitar as férias, rsss,adorou a cena de ciúmes? acredita que eu quase que mato aquela abi também?eu quase que quebro o meu pc.( eu sei... é um pecado capital! o oitavo),bem, aqui está a continuação, bjks, espero que tenha gostado, percebeu que eu sempre pareço que vou terminar de responder a review e começo a escrever de novo? por que eu escrevi isso? aff, eu já to ficando louca, peraí! eu acho que já sou, esqueçe o.k? bjks.

**Leticia M.:**foi fofo msm aquele capt, e gostou só dele ter comprado o vestido, esqueçeu que ele queria comprar o saptao também, mas a izayoi naõ queria sair sem a fofura de sempre( acho super chato quando a izayoi é má) e então deu os sapatinhos para a k-chan para a rin-chan,bem curisoa para saber o que vai acontecer? pois, aí está o cpat. 6, e essa abi é msm uma chata, louca, pediu para morrer dando em cima do inuyasha com a k-chan do lado dele( além de nós, as ficwriters aqui lendo), bjks.

obrigada pelas reviews,

campanha: mandem review s e vão ganhar mais reviews nas suas histórias, além de me estimular a escrever( e a postar) bjks.

sophie-sama


	7. brigas e uma ajuda sempre é bem vinda

_demorei né?_

_gomen ne minna,_

_mas eu melhorei... vou embora sexta feira._

_NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_vou voltar para imperatriz... snif snif...T.T_

_eu ia voltar hoje, mas consegui amanhã, depois eu consegui quinta e hoje consegui SEXTA!_

_dica de leitura: amores em cena numa noite de verão - gerlis zillgens._

_eu acho que vou passar para inuyasha._

_sinopse do livro:Lara e sua amiga saskia, na fase do primeiro sutiã, resolvem participar da oficina de teatro da escola, quando descobrem que sílvio e sebastian fazem parte dela, nos papeis principais da peça escolhida pela professora: sonho de uma noite de verão, de shakespeare._

_Só que elas não imaginam que sua amizade terá de passar por uma grande prova: Sebastian, que deixou Lara encantada na festa do novo casamento da mãe dela, está interessado em saskia, enquanto seu amigo sílvio, a paixão de saskia, está caído por lara, por coincidência, exatamente como na história da peça!_

_os quatro, ao lado de outros personagens vivem delicosas aventuras na escola, na lanchonete e no escurinho do cinema, até que chega o dia da estréia do espetáculo - que proporcionará a todos, adolescentes e adultos, uma esperiência inesquecível... no palco e fora dele._

_logo logo eu acho que vai ter essa história na versão inuyasha..._

_to enrolando demais né?_

_vão ler logo essa coisa e mandar reviews._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

0o0o0o no banheiro dos meninos 0o0o0o

Sesshoumaru ficou debaixo do chuveiro, precisava pensar, precisava, fechou os olhos e ligou o chuveiro, a água molhou seus cabelos prateados, ele então abriu os olhos, tinha algo errado, a água estava...VERMELHA?

- RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Do outro lado do colégio rin começou a rir e gritou.

- É O MEU NOME! SÓ NÃO USA MUITO! VAI GASTAR!

Sesshoumaru saiu debaixo do chuveiro e vestiu uma cueca e um short qualquer e saiu de lá, pingando água vermelha por tudo quanto é lado, miroku viu ele passar e tirou uma foto com o celular, sango fez que não com a cabeça.

- inuyasha vai me pagar milhões por isso!

- para quê um morto vai querer milhões?

- eu me safo.

Ela riu,

Sesshoumaru continuou a andar furioso até uma parte do colégio, era vazia, ele tinha sentido o cheiro de rin por ali, mas ao chegar ele só viu suas roupas caídas, ele foi até lá e pegou, estavam rasgadas e a piralha tinha escrito assim nelas:

"made by rin."

- com certeza ela quer morrer.

Ele começou a andar até uma roseira ali perto e viu rin, chegou perto dela e disse.

- O QUE É ISSO?

- uma roupa... feinha para ser sincera.- falou sorrindo marota.

- TEM IDÉIA DO QUE FEZ?

Ela fez cara de pensativa.

- um bem para a humanidade.(n/a essa daí é para a minha amiga monaiza, ela sempreee diz isso)

- engraçadinha.

Ela então percebeu como ele estava, tentou, colocou a mão na boca, mas não conseguiu, começou a rir desesperadamente, ele pegou o braço dela e a puxou.

- do que está rindo piralha?

- de você, todo vermelho.(n/a imaginem o sesshy, cheio de tinta vermelha)

- acho que você merece um castigo.

- como as.- ela não pode terminar pois ele colara seus lábios aos da pequena, ela tentou resistir, sesshoumaru não conseguia acreditar, forçou passagem, ela ao sentir isso, deixou que seu coração falasse mais alto, enlaçou o pescoço dele e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, ele a abraçou pela cintura, então eles se separaram em busca de ar.

- por que fez isso?

-eu... – era agora, ele tinha que ter força e contar. – eu... eu...

- BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!- ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e saiu dos braços dele e gritou.

- PARE DE BRINCAR COM OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS! PARE COM ISSO!

Em seguida ela saiu correndo, entrou em seu quarto e correu para sua cama, e se deixou chorar, sesshoumaru ainda continuava perto da roseira, tocou nos lábios.

- idiota...

0o0o0o inuyasha e kagome 0o0o0o

Kagome e inuyasha haviam chegado finalmente no colégio,

- obrigada por tudo inuyasha, se não fosse por você eu acho que ainda estaria chorando no meu quarto e... eu descobri que sou uma lutadora de boxe.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça sorrindo.

- foi legal, sabe, diferente, eu nunca faço isso.

- é verdade... eu nunca... te vi assim, alegre, brincando, você é sempre tão sério... por que?

- por nada, é o meu jeito.- falou sem a mesma alegria de antes.

- tem alguma coisa! – kagome gritou indo atrás dele, ao menos tentando segui-lo, ela parou na frente dele.

- por que eu nunca tinha te visto sorrir, sorrir daquele jeito, tudo bem, ontem, desde aquela noticia do baile você ta mais alegre mas... por que você não é assim?

- não importa. – ele passou direto por ela, kagome mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios, correu e ultrapassou ele.

- se você diz que não importa é por que tem algum motivo... me conta.

- NÃO!PARA GAROTA! É COISA MINHA!

Kagome sentiu seus olhos marejarem, fez que não com a cabeça e disse.

- ME DESCULPA! ME DESCULPA POR ME PREOCUPAR! ME DESCULPA POR TER ME APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ... SEU IDIOTA! – em seguida saiu correndo de lá, derramando lágrimas, entrou em seu quarto e começou a chorar, junto a rin... malditos taishous...

Inuyasha não conseguia compreender...

- apaixonada... por mim?

0o0o0o hora do baile... quarto das garotas 0o0o0o

Sango olhou para as meninas, ela já estava arrumada, com os cabelos soltos e uma faixa rosa choque nele, além daquele vestidinho e uma bota rosa choque até os joelhos.

-vocês vão mesmo ficar bem e... ficar aqui no quarto?

Kagome e rin assentiram.

- mas, é o baile e... o que vocês vão fazer?

Kagome e rin estavam não arrumadas nem para ir até a esquina, estavam com suas camisolas mais infantis, com ursinhos de pelúcia de cachorrinhos( que ironia não?), com muita pipoca, batata frita, sanduíches, chocolate e refrigerantes, a televisão de plasma 41 polegadas já preparada, o ar ligado, e os trovões soando.

- nós já decidimos, vamos ficar no quarto comendo muito e assistindo a Bela e a Fera(muita ironia não?), depois titanic, depois um amor para recordar, depois orgulho e preconceito, depois.

- eu já entendi. – interrompeu sango, a menina suspirou.

- fiquem bem, mas... o que eu digo para eles?

- o sesshoumaru eu sei que não vai, eu cortei a roupa dele, mas se for, diga para ele #&#&#&#&. – falou rin.

- o inuyasha.- kagome pegou um copo que estava lá( reserva) e olhou para rin. – diz isso bem daqui para ele.

Ela jogou o copo mas sango fechou a porta.

- levo os cacos? – falou um tanto com medo.

- a vontade.

Ela pegou alguns cacos e saiu de lá, em direção ao baile.

0o0o0o hora do baile... no salão do baile... vocês já entenderam né?0o0o0o

Sango desceu as escadas para o salão de festas do colégio e viu os meninos lá, suspirou e foi até eles,

- oi meu amor.

- oi san-chan.

Eles se beijaram.

- onde está a kagome, sango?- perguntou inuyasha.

Sango suspirou, sorriu amarelo e disse.

- ela te mandou isso.

Ela deu os cacos de vidro para ele.

- quase custou minha vida... eu te mato quando o baile acabar, não vou borrar minha maquiagem agora.

- e a rin?- perguntou sesshoumaru.

Sango fez uma careta.

- ela falou coisas que uma dama como eu não pode falar.

- o que você fez? – perguntaram inuyasha e sesshoumaru um para o outro em uníssono.

Sango suspirou, de repente todas as luzes e atenções da festa foi tomada por uma mulher que apareceu na porta, inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

- ofukuro?

Izayoi sorriu ao vê-los e foi até eles e disse.

- Tadaima(izadrutor:cheguei), demo, inu-chan, onde está kagome-chan e a rin-chan?

- elas não vem... mãe, essa aqui é a sango, ou boxeadora, outra amiga da bela.

- muito prazer.

Izayoi sorriu.

- miroku-chan também achou uma garota perfeita, eu o considero como filho, por que eu não comprei aquele quarto sapato?

- IZAYOI-OBA-SAN!

Kanna apareceu segurando algumas sacolas.

- o quarto delas é lá em cima.

- como assim?- perguntou sango.

Izayoi suspirou.

- eu tinha quase certeza que eles iam brigar, intuição materna.

- ou por que seus filhos sejam uns cabeças duras que não puxaram nada ao tio inu-no-taishou que é super romântico e coisa tal... ao menos, eu acho. – falou kanna.

- kanna-chan. (ù.Ú)- falou inuyasha.

- o que você acha de nós pirralha?- falou o sesshy, digo, sesshoumaru.

Izayoi sorriu.

- meninos, quero que arrumem uma surpresa para cada uma delas, daqui a.

Ela olhou para kanna, a menina mexeu no relógio e disse.

- duas horas.

- daqui a duas horas... tenham uma surpresa e se declarem o.k? chamei ajuda, BANKOTSU PODE TRAZER!

De repente uns dez homens entraram segurando um homem de cabelos prateados, chegaram perto deles e disse.

- aqui está ele izayoi-oba-san.

Falou bankotsu, do meio desses homens apareceu...

- papai?- perguntaram sesshoumaru e inuyasha.

- vamos logo arrumar essa surpresa.

- sejam criativos!

Falou izayoi antes de sair com kanna e puxando sango junto.

- nunca briguem com sua mãe, experiência própria, agora vamos arrumar, me contem o que aprontaram.

0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o

lista de coisas a fazer antes de viajar.

1 - ir ao shopping mais uma vez.

2 - ir na siciliano mais uma vez.

3- ensinar a herolysa como ler um livro sem se entediar.

4. - aprender a dançar step up com ela.

5 - fazer mexas de papel crepom no meu cabelo( loucura minha...)

6 - ...eu não faço idéia.

bem, como viram, tenho MUITAAAAAAAA( ê muita u.u)coisa para fazer...

minha madrasta( do bem) já se curou, FINALMENTE.

ALELUIA,

DEUS SEJA LOUVADO.

ela quebrou o dedo mindinho batendo o pé no sofá.

pegou uma virose,

não podia falar.

virou uma bacteria.

virou uma doença da garganta

e assim por diante.

gente, só vou dizer os nomes o.k?

obrigada para:

**ritagatita.**

**Lory Higurashi.**

**lilermen.**

**Thata-chan.**

**pequena rin.**

**LeticiaM.**

**dessinha-Almeida.**

bjks

sophie-sama


	8. o tão esperado baile,mas será?

_FINALMENTE!_

_PARA FINALIZAR AS FÉRIAS COM CHAVE DE OURO._

_O ULTIMO CAPT... DE ERA UMA VEZ UM BAILE._

_um classico - kouga himura_

_...- sesshoumaru taishou._

_keh! - inuyasha taishou._

_LINDO! KAWAII! CUTE! - kagome taishou, digo, higurashi. sango matsuwa e rin sato._

_gatinhas, quem quer ter um filho meu? - miroku houshi._

_gravar isso foi a melhor coisa que já fiz! - ayame setsuna._

0o0o0o0o quarto das garotas 0o0o0o0o0o

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ - choravam kagome e rin na hora em que a bela e a fera dançavam juntos, olharam para a outra e voltaram a chorar.

**Toc toc **

- VAI EMBORA!- gritou rin "educadamente".

A porta foi aberta e uma mulher com um vestido tomara que caía rosa choque de cetim adentrou o quarto.

- masaka(não pode ser), eu dou sapatos tão lindos para vocês ficarem aí se lamuriando por causa de dois cabeças duras.- falou a mulher, ela começou a catar os papeis de chocolate.

- masaka, eu faço tudo, e no fim essas crianças sempre ficam assim, daí-me paciência senhor.(n/a mamãe, a senhora viu? É igualzinha!)

- quem é você?- perguntou a rin.

- izayoi-sama, o que faz aqui?

Izayoi olhou para as meninas e disse.

- eu sei como se sentem, inu-no-taishou fez isso comigo também, mas... eu fiquei igual a vocês, mas então... a mãe dele, veio aqui e ... me fez ver que uma briguinha, não podia mudar o destino.

Kagome sorriu fracamente.

- ele não confia em mim, não importa o que eu faça.

- ele é um grosso que só brinca com os meus sentimentos.

Izayoi sorriu.

- demo.

Kagome sorriu e disse.

- ele foi carinhoso comigo... como ninguém foi, ele deu a solução.

**Flash back**

- aí bela. - ela corou por ele te-la chamado daquele jeito. - não existe feitiço no mundo e a fora dele que a deixe feia, nem que uma bruxa lhe jogasse um feitiço, nem que você estivesse com os cabelos despenteados e vestindo um saco de estopa.

**Fim do flash back.**

Rin pensou um pouco.

- ele se mostrou para mim.

**Flash back.**

- vá até o quarto de kikyou e ponha isso no vestido.

Ele deu um frasquinho com um pó branco.

- o que é isso?

- pó de mico.

Ela sorriu e disse.

- mas só vamos fazer isso?

- quer fazer mais.

Ela fez cara de pensativa.

-quero me vingar daquela briguinha que tivemos alguns dias atrás.

- tudo bem.

**Fim do flash back.**

- então garotas, mostrem para eles que são mais do que dois rostos bonitos, vocês são as garotas, vocês são diferentes daquelas outras que estão lá embaixo, dêem a eles, uma razão para gostarem de vocês.

Kagome e rin sorriram, as duas olharam para izayoi.

- demo, já passou da hora do inicio do baile e... não fomos ao cabeleleiro ou algo parecido.

Izayoi sorriu,

- por isso eu trouxe reforços.

Kanna adentrou o cômodo sendo seguida por sango.

- nos chamaram?

Kagome e rin sorriram, era hora de se arrumarem.

_0o0o0o uma hora e meia depois ainda no quarto das garotas 0o0o0o_

-MASAKA! - gritou rin.

- o que foi rin-chan? - perguntou izayoi.

- eu não tenho um sapato que combine com este vestido, esqueci de comprar.

Kagome sorriu.

- você tem.

- não tenho kagome-chan.

- a izayoi-sama te deu. - ela pegou a caixa e deu para rin.

A menina abriu e arregalou os olhos.

- são perfeitos...demo, eu não posso aceitar.

- nem tente rin-chan. - começou kagome já calçando os seus.- izayoi-sama não vai aceita-los de volta, ela não aceitou nem que eu pagasse.

Ela olhou e viu que os sapatos de kagome eram iguais aos seus, a única diferença era que as cores se invertiam, sorriu.

- hai, arigatou izayoi-sama.

- e por favor, é só izayoi garotas, não sou tão velha assim.

- HAI! - falaram as duas juntas.

_0o0o0o no salão de festas 0o0o0o_

- já sabe o que fazer inuyasha?

- já oyaji(velho).

O pai de inuyasha o olhou furioso.

- hai chichi-eu(papai).

- melhorou, e você sesshoumaru?

- hai.

-certo aos seus lugares, e deixem que o show comece.

Kagome e rin desceram as escadas, e não viram seus amados, kagome abaixou o olhar, rin fez uma cara de decepção, atrás de uma pilastra inuyasha olhou para kagome, ela estava com aquele vestido dourado com branco, as luvas, as sandálias, os cabelos estavam soltos porém cacheados, em sua cabeça uma pequena coroa a fazia parecer mais a bela, detrás do palco sesshoumaru olhou para rin, ela possuía os cabelos soltos, algumas pequenas trancinhas espalhadas, alguns cachinhos nas pontas, um vestido que ia até os pés prateado,nos pés sandálias prateadas, com um pouco de dourado, no pescoço havia um cordão... uma gargantilha com um coração bem no meio, ela formava, deixava o espaço formando um coração, de repente uma garota esbarra em rin.

- ayame?(n/a acharam que eu tinha esquecido dela né? )

Elas(kagome e rin) olharam para ayame que deixava algumas lágrimas caírem.

- meninas. - elas se abraçaram.

- nos conte o que aconteceu.

Ela assentiu.

**Flash back.**

Ayame estava atrás de kouga, ela então ouviu a voz dele em uma árvore, se aproximou e ouviu.

-kagome...

Ela arregalou os olhos, droga! Boba! Achara que ele realmente podia amá-la? Ela saiu correndo e começou a fazer de tudo para não encontra-lo.

- AYAME!

-droga!

O youkai lobo se aproximou.

- o que foi ayame?

- o que foi?- ela percebeu que estava ficando alterada. - não foi nada kouga, só me deixa.

- você tem me evitado, eu 'to te procurando a festa inteira.

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI ATRÁS DA KAGOME?

-do... do que você está falando?

Ayame deixou algumas lágrimas caírem, o rapaz não estava entendendo nada.

- eu ouvi, você falou o nome dela e sabe... eu desisto. Eu desisto de você... eu acho que devia ter feito isso a muito tempo por que...

Ela tentou achar as palavras certas e disse.

- você não sabe, NÃO SABE O QUE É SER APAIXONADO POR UMA PESSOA DESDE QUE A VIU QUANDO ERA PEQUENA E ELA NEM SABER DA EXISTENCIA!

Ela se distanciou um pouco de kouga.

- eu desisto kouga, desisto... desisto de você.

Em seguida saiu correndo...

- ayame...- falou o youkai lobo, mas ela não escutou.

**Fim do flash back.**

- e foi isso. - terminou de contar a youkai.

- nossa, a nossa não ta muito diferente.

Ela olhou para as duas assustada.

-peraí, vocês estão dizendo que você brigou com o inuyasha? E você com o sesshoumaru?

Elas assentiram.

(Suspiro em grupo)

- com licença.

Elas olharam para o palco, era inuyasha, ele estava lá no palco, kagome sentiu seu coração dar um pulo.

- eu gostaria de falar umas coisas, eu conheci uma garota... ela é uma chata, irritante, ridícula, horrorosa. - kagome sentiu seu coração apertar. - mas tudo ao contrario.

Ela o olhou sorrindo.

- a verdade? É que eu amo essa garota, e eu briguei com ela, eu não confiei nela, eu fiquei com medo... medo de ser eu mesmo, medo de... de ter ela comigo, eu amo ela, eu amo a kagome.

Kagome ia ir até lá mas izayoi a impediu.

- espere.

Depois sesshoumaru ficou na frente e inuyasha um pouco mais atrás.

- pois é, eu também briguei com uma garota, ela acha que eu só quero brincar com os sentimentos dela e...

Ele olhou para rin, ela o olhava assustada.

- DROGA! SERÁ QUE ELA NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU AMO ELA? COISA! EU TE AMO RIN, E ... e não há nada que vai mudar isso, amo o fato de você ser irritadinha, amo sua cara de emburrada eu... eu amo até o jeito como você bagunça o cabelo quando está nervosa ou ansiosa, ou quando não sabe a resposta na prova.

Ela sorriu.

- você é pessoa mais perfeita desse mundo e... para mim, que vivi sempre tentando me esconder de sentimentos e... acabei me apaixonado pelo baixinha mais irritante que poderia existir.

- HEY!

Kouga pegou o microfone e disse.

- ayame.

Ela sentiu o coração dela bater mais rápido.

- eu te amo, eu realmente gostei da kagome. - (olhar frio de inuyasha) - mas eu gosto de você, acho fofo o jeito como você costuma desenhar na sua mão sempre que não está prestando atenção na aula, e ah! Eu fiquei de recuperação só por ficar te admirando então é bom você me perdoar por esse mico que eu vou pagar.

- mico? - perguntaram kagome, rin e ayame juntas.

Inuyasha pegou o microfone e disse.

- olha, o sesshoumaru falou bastante mas, fui eu que escrevi a música.

Cada um deles colocou um microfone( aqueles que a gente não segura sabe? Esse mesmo) e uma música começou a tocar, até miroku entrou no clima e foi lá.

**Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

_Ei, eu tenho visto você  
Toda pequena coisa você faz  
Toda vez eu a vejo passar  
Na minha sala de aula, faz meu coração bater rapidamente_

Inuyasha fazia a primeira voz, os outros a segunda, além de que eles estavam dançando, o mais solto era miroku(não queiram imaginar a cena)

**I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**

_Eu tentei a chamar duas vezes  
Mas eu a vejo rodar seus olhos  
Desejei que poderia fazer isto realidade  
Mas seus lábios são lacrados, e não conseguimos ter nenhuma conversa longa_

Inuyasha piscou o olho para kagome, as meninas davam gritinhos, a maioria dava olhares de inveja, até kikyou que estava como cabelo todo acabado por causa de uma certa rin.

- parabéns, meu vestido foi vingado. - declarou kagome.

**Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me**

_Porque eu sei, você realmente me quer  
Eu ouço seus amigos falarem sobre mim  
Então por que você quer fazer sem mim?  
Quando você me pegou  
Onde você quer_

Inuyasha e os outros desceram do palco e pegaram as meninas, levando-as para lá, e começaram a dançar.

**(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet**

_Hey Julieta  
Eu acho que você é legal  
Você realmente assombra minha mente  
Talvez algum dia, você e eu podemos ficar juntos  
Eu só quero que você saiba  
Eu quero ser seu Romeu  
Hey Julieta_

O resto da música, foi só curtição, até o papai dos taishous dançou! Depois levou uns puxões de orelhas da dona izayoi hehe,

**Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying...  
Hey Juliet why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

_Ah menina, você me pegou ajoelhado aos seus pés  
Comece por favor, baby por favor  
Meu melhor DJ dizendo nas rádios  
Hey julieta, por que você faz isso com ele?  
Você vive distante  
Assim eu vou me desmotivar  
Me dê só um pouco de esperança  
Com um sorriso ou um olhar, me dê mais uma chance_

Nessa hora eles se ajoelharam e elas entenderam, eles estavam pedindo desculpas, além de estarem com um anel(essa izayoi), pedido de namoro.

- SIM! - gritaram as quatro(contando com a sango), eles a giraram e voltaram a cantar.

**(Hey Juliet- LMNT)  
(não vou mostrar a música toda, v6 que baixem o.k?, ou vão no youtube, é mto massa a música)**

Quando a música acabou todos se abraçaram, inuyasha beijou kagome e ela sorriu.

Rin e sesshoumaru se beijaram, ayame e kouga também, miroku e sango, até izayoi e inu-no-taishou, kanna olhou para o lado e viu um garoto.

- oi, eu sou a kanna.

- eu sou o kohaku.

Ela sorriu.

- quer dançar?

- 'bora!

_0o0o0o quatro da manhã jardim 0o0o0o_

**Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
That somebody bends  
Unexpectedly**

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Never just that sure  
As the sun will rise

_Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo  
Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser  
Mal são amigos  
E então alguém se curva  
Inesperadamente_

Só uma pequena mudança  
Pequena, pra não dizer nada  
Os dois um pouco assustados  
Nenhum dos dois preparados  
A bela e a fera

Sempre iguais  
Sempre uma surpresa  
Sempre como antes  
Sempre apenas certo  
De como quando nasce o sol

- que bom que tudo acabou bem. - falou kagome retirando os sapatos.

- pois é, mas... por que está tirando os sapatos?

- por favor, eu dancei tanto.

- a festa não acabou kagome.

Ela não entendeu.

- papai mandou nós fazermos uma surpresa, nós fizemos aquela mas... eu achei pouco e então.

Ele pegou na mão dela, ela pegou os sapatos e deixou se guiada, ele abriu caminho por entre algumas plantas e chegou até uma parte que ela nunca tinha ido no colégio(n/a eta inteligência, eu conheço cada canto do meu colégio, daí-me paciência!), lá tinha uma mesa com refrigerante e hambúrgueres, a mesa estava com uma toalha cor vinho cobrindo-a, kagome se aproximou e sentou sem uma das cadeiras que tinha lá, haviam apenas duas, a mesa estava a luz de velas.

- mamãe queria que eu colocasse um monte de coisas mas... eu achei que nós estávamos um pouco acima do tempo dela.

- inuyasha! - ela deu um falso tapa nele.

- desculpa, mas achei que ia gostar mais disso.

- tudo bem, afinal, no fim das contas, você acertou.

Ele sorriu, uma música começou a tocar.

- quer dançar? - perguntou ele.

- acho que meus pés agüentam uma ultima dança...

Eles sorriram...

Ele a guiou para o um pouco longe da mesa e começou a dançar com ela... a música, por ironia do destino... beauty and the beast...

Ele se aproximou e a beijou... e ela que não era boba... correspondeu.

_0o0o0o na roseira 0o0o0o_

**Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong**

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just that sure  
As the sun will rise**

_Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo  
Uma canção tão velha quanto a música  
Amarga e estranha  
Descobrindo que você pode mudar  
Aprendendo que você estava errado_

Certo como o sol  
Nascendo no leste  
Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo  
Uma canção tão velha quanto a rima  
A bela e a fera

_Sempre iguais  
Sempre uma surpresa  
Sempre como antes  
Sempre apenas certo  
De como quando nasce o sol_

Sesshoumaru cortou uma rosa e deu-a para rin, a menina estava sentada no banco com as pernas no banco também, ela sorriu.

- sabe, eu ainda não consigo acreditar...

Ele enrugou a testa.

- acreditar em que?

Ela sorriu.

- eu... você, nós dois juntos é muito... estranho.

- por que linda?

Ela sorriu e começou a olhar para a rosa.

- você sempre foi, maduro, adulto, sério, calado e eu... eu sempre fui o oposto, não somos compativeis, além de que eu falo mais que a boca.

Ele sorriu e colocou uma mexa do cabelo de rin atrás da orelha da mesma.

-pelo contrario, os opostos se atraem, não sabia pequena? Isso acontece até nos imãs.

- está me comparando a um imã?

- se a carapuça serviu.

Ele se levantou e ela se levantou junto.

- se prepare senhor taishou.

- estou preparado senhora taishou.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou, beijando-o, ele a enlaçou pela cintura enquanto ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, deixando a rosa cair no chão...

Corrijam-se se eu estiver errada... na Bela e a Fera original, não foi uma rosa que começou tudo? Então como toda história de belas e feras como esta, já que inuyasha e kagome, bela e a fera, sesshoumaru e rin, bela e a fera de novo, tinha que terminar com uma rosa...

E a rosa vermelha caiu no chão, ainda com as gotas de orvalho, as gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu, uma chuva fraca, sesshoumaru e rin sorriram, kagome e inuyasha sorriram, sango e miroku sorriram, kouga e ayame sorriram...

-eu te amo sabia? - falou kagome...

- eu também...bela. - ambos sorriram...

E a rosa... continuou lá...como sempre... a rosa...

Aquela mesma rosa...

**Tale as old as time  
Song as old a****s rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast**

_Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo  
Uma canção tão velha quanto a rima  
A bela e a fera_

**_Fim?_**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_ACABOU!_

_AS FÉRIAS!_

_A HISTÓRIA!_

_PEOPLE!_

_OBRIGADA POR TUDO,_

_ME FALEM SE O FINAL FICOU BOM, POR FAVOR._

_gente, eu me emocionei, eu NUNCA recebi tantas reviews como em era uma vez um baile( valeu a pena mudar de nome)!_

_bjs para:_

_anonimo._

_Dark Maidie._

_dessinha-Almeida._

_bjks especiais( SUPER ESPECIAIS) e a quem estou dedicando este ultimo capt, para todos que me acompanharam desde o ínicio:_

**_pequena rin._**

**_lilermen._**

**_Lory Higurashi_**

**_thata-chan( ME ABANDONOU! MAS EU AINDA GOSTO DE TI)_**

_bjs..._

_até a próxima..._

_sophie-sama._

_P.S.:era uma vez um baile está guardada para sempre em meu coração... se virem um livro sobre ela... FUI EU QUE LANÇEI O.K?_

_bjinhosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_vou sentir falta de v6._

_T.T to chorando._

_sophie-sama..._


End file.
